Fukai Aijou
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Gaara, seorang pemuda yang sepeninggal ayahnya lebih memilih pergi dari rumahnya, daripada tinggal bersama ibu tirinya. Untuk mencoba hidup dalam kesederhanaan, ia menyewa sebuah kamar kecil di lantai dua rumah Hinata, gadis yatim piatu yang tinggal berdua saja dengan adiknya. Karena tidak semua orang menerima kehadirannya, ia harus mengambil keputusan berani demi kebaikan bersama.
1. Prolog: Yatim Piatu

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fukai Aijou © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC**

**Note: Prekuel dari Aisu Kurimu (es krim). Fukai Aijou (perasaan cinta yang mendalam).**

.

.

.

**-::- Fukai Aijou -::-**

***Prolog: Yatim Piatu***

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah meninggalkan sebuah makam yang masih baru—terlihat paling ramai dari makam yang lain karena masih banyak pelayat yang berdoa di depan batu nisan itu. Di belakang si pemuda, berjalan seorang pria berambut pirang pucat yang sedari tadi setia mendampinginya. Sesampainya di dekat mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilat, pintu belakang sudah dibukakan untuk pemuda yang memiliki _tattoo_ huruf _kanji_ cinta di dahi kirinya tersebut. Ia duduk di jok belakang mobil diikuti pendampingnya yang menduduki kursi di samping pengemudi.

Ketika mobil mulai dilajukan, pemuda bermata tajam itu membuka _blazer_ hitamnya dengan kasar. Dengan cekatan pula, ia menguraikan ikatan dasi hitam yang melingkari kerah kemeja putihnya. Setelah menjatuhkan _blazer_ dan dasinya di dekat kakinya yang bersepatu pantofel hitam, ia menghempaskan punggung serta kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata tidak lama kemudian. Detik berikutnya, airmata menuruni pelipisnya hingga sedikit membasahi rambut merahnya yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari telinga.

"Ayah…" mulutnya menggumam tanpa suara.

Saat ia menampakkan mata hijaunya lagi, titik-titik gerimis mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya dan semakin lama menjadi hujan yang menimbulkan suara berisik. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada keadaan di luar jendela mobil setelah ia menyuruh sopirnya untuk melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata. Ia merasa tidak harus pulang tepat waktu ke rumah besarnya karena ia tidak akan menemukan siapa pun selain para pelayannya—ia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan ibu tirinya yang seumuran dengannya. Atau mungkin, ia tidak perlu kembali ke kediamannya karena ia akan semakin merasa kesepian.

Sejujurnya sejak berusia lima tahun ia sudah memutuskan untuk membenci hujan. Dulu, ia pernah berjongkok seorang diri di teras taman kanak-kanak dan kedinginan karena derasnya hujan yang turun. Malam sebelumnya, ayahnya sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya dan setelah itu akan mengajaknya menemui bunda. Waktu itu, ia belum tahu kalau bunda yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya adalah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama bundanya. Karena masih teguh memegang janji ayahnya, ia menyuruh sopirnya pulang dan dengan semangat mengatakan kalau ayahnya akan segera datang. Hingga hampir petang, hujan belum reda dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai gerbang taman kanak-kanak. Menjelang makan malam, ternyata sopir kembali datang—sebagai ganti ayahnya yang tak kunjung menjemputnya. Selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa airmatanya telah bercampur air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Saat itu, ia juga pernah merasa iri melihat teman-temannya dijemput ibu atau ayahnya, sedangkan ia hanya dijemput sopir dan akan duduk manis di jok belakang mobil selama perjalanan ke kediamannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bermanja-manja di pangkuan ayah atau bundanya, mendengar dongeng yang dibacakan bunda sebelum tidur, atau disuapi bunda ketika ia sakit setelah kehujanan—bukannya malah melihat dan mendengar kemarahan ayahnya karena ia menolak sopir yang datang menjemputnya. Ia sangat ingin mendapatkan kecupan atau ciuman sayang sebelum masuk ke kelasnya yang memiliki tembok bercat pelangi. Ia juga ingin mendapatkan pelukan menenangkan dari bunda setelah ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu kecil ketika bermain bersama teman-temannya di halaman taman kanak-kanak.

Sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, ia menghapus airmata yang masih menuruni pipinya. Ia tidak memedulikan pandangan khawatir dari sopir dan pendampingnya yang meliriknya dari kaca spion. Ia juga tidak peduli jika mulai detik ini dua pria paruh baya itu menganggapnya sebagai pemuda cengeng. Bukannya ia tidak rapuh atau tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Selama ini, ia hanya tidak pernah memperlihatkannya. Bagaimana pun ia hanya manusia biasa. Terkadang, ia juga menangis dalam kesendiriannya, tidak hanya saat ini.

Bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang membelok di tikungan, ia terkekeh pelan mengingat bundanya yang sudah menghadap Sang Pencipta tidak lama setelah ia lahir ke dunia. Sekarang, saat ia baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, ayah yang sangat dihormatinya juga meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Seingatnya, ayahnya tidak pernah membelainya atau mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta dan sayang kepadanya. Namun, ia sangat mengagumi sosok ayah yang selama ini membesarkannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Gaara mendatangi sebuah rumah yang direkomendasikan oleh sopir dan pendampingnya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia tidak mau tinggal di hotel atau apartemen setelah meninggalkan kediamannya. Mulai saat ini, ia ingin memenuhi kebutuhannya menggunakan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan penghasilannya yang tidak seberapa hanya untuk membayar sewa hotel atau apartemen. Jadi, dua pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemaninya itu mencarikan sebuah tempat tinggal yang menetapkan biaya sewa lebih rendah dibandingkan apartemen di sekitarnya.

Dengan sedikit keraguan di hati, Gaara menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu gerbang kayu yang setinggi dadanya. Sambil menekan bel sekali lagi, ia melirik balok kayu yang bertuliskan nama keluarga pemilik rumah. Ia mulai menetapkan hatinya karena mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dari dalam rumah. Pintu kayu di hadapannya terbuka tidak lama kemudian.

"Kudengar, di sini menyewakan kamar. Apa aku boleh menyewanya?" tanya Gaara datar setelah perempuan berambut biru gelap sepinggang berjalan menghampiri pintu gerbang.

Hinata, gadis bermata seputih mutiara itu tanpa ragu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya karena merasa bahwa Gaara bukanlah orang jahat yang akan merampoknya. Ia hanya perempuan miskin, mana mungkin ada seorang pencuri atau perampok yang tertarik pada rumahnya yang mungil dan kelihatan tidak berharga. Walaupun pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu tampak menakutkan dengan adanya lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata, namun Hinata tidak menemukan niat buruk dari kilatan mata hijau pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Penampilan Kakak menunjukkan kalau Kakak mampu menyewa hotel atau apartemen."

Gaara terhenyak mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia lupa mengganti mantel dan sepatu bermereknya dengan pakaian yang lebih merakyat. Sambil sedikit membuang muka, ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali karena belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pernyataan Hinata.

"Mengapa memilih rumahku?"

Gaara kembali menatap Hinata dan menjawab dengan cepat, "Aku hanya pekerja paruh waktu." Gaara tidak berdusta karena ia sudah diterima bekerja di sebuah rumah makan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya menempuh pendidikan. "Jadi, aku tidak mampu menyewa apartemen, apalagi hotel," lanjutnya, "Dan, kalau aku tinggal di sini, aku hanya perlu jalan kaki untuk ke kampus."

"Maaf, karena sok tahu." Hinata tersenyum lembut, menciptakan kelegaan untuk Gaara yang mulai merasakan pertanda baik. Sejurus kemudian, Hinata mempersilahkan Gaara untuk memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan halaman depan kediamannya yang sempit dan berkerikil tajam.

"Maaf, ya, tempatnya sempit," ucap Hinata saat Gaara melepas sepatu mengkilatnya di depan undakan lantai kayu.

"Rumahmu nyaman," gumam Gaara sambil memperhatikan ruangan dengan pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka. Ia bisa melihat meja persegi berkaki rendah di depan televisi yang berukuran tak lebih dari dua puluh _inch_.

Hinata terkikik pelan karena samar-samar mendengar gumaman Gaara. "Mengapa Kakak bisa mengatakan begitu? Padahal aku yakin kalau Kakak baru kali ini masuk ke dalam gubug reyot ini," Hinata sedikit bergurau, berharap dapat melihat tawa atau senyum dari pemuda _minim_ ekspresi itu, namun ia juga tidak kecewa karena Gaara masih bersedia menanggapinya.

"Aku merasa hangat."

"Lebih tepatnya panas karena tidak ada _air conditioner_," sahut Hinata yang berjalan di koridor rumahnya, diikuti Gaara yang menjinjing tas besar berwarna coklat, "Kakak akan merasa seolah terbakar saat di musim panas, jika tetap berada di dalam rumah ini."

"Aku harus membuktikan ucapanmu nanti, empat bulan dari sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum senang tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Gaara. "Kakak bisa menempati kamar di lantai dua," imbuhnya sambil membimbing Gaara menaiki tangga kayu sempit yang dekat dengan pintu geser dapur.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Gaara saat Hinata membuka tirai jendela kaca di kamar yang akan ditempati olehnya.

"Adikku belum pulang dari sekolah," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Gaara memeriksa lemari yang juga digunakan untuk menyimpan _futon_.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Kami… yatim piatu."

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa.**


	2. 01: Sarung Tangan

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fukai Aijou © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, alur sangat cepat**

**Note: Prekuel dari Aisu Kurimu (es krim). Fukai Aijou (perasaan cinta yang mendalam).**

.

.

.

_Ai wa moumoku,  
>ai ni jouge no sabetsu nashi.<em>

_Cinta itu buta,  
>cinta tidak memandang derajat.<em>

.

.

.

**-::- Fukai Aijou -::-**

***01: Sarung Tangan***

.

.

.

Gaara jadi selalu jalan kaki semenjak tinggal satu atap dengan dua orang gadis berdarah Hyuuga. Ia tidak lagi mengendarai mobil mewahnya untuk mendatangi tempat atau lokasi yang menjadi tujuannya. Cukup mengandalkan kebugaran jasmaninya untuk pergi kuliah, bekerja paruh waktu di rumah makan dekat kampusnya, atau ketika membeli perlengkapan pribadinya di _mini market_ terdekat. Berbeda dari saat pertama kali melakukannya, sekarang ia selalu menikmati ketika melangkahkan sepasang kakinya di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Hyuuga bersaudara yang tidak terlalu bising karena kendaraan. Lingkungan yang memiliki jalan agak sempit itu terkesan asri dan tentram, walaupun termasuk kawasan pertokoan. Udaranya segar dan serasa belum tercemar polusi dari kawasan industri, membuatnya semakin betah tinggal di sana.

Namun, ada yang kurang disukainya, misalnya ibu-ibu tetangga yang terkadang bergerombol di halaman rumah milik salah seorang di antara mereka. Yang semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman adalah ketika para tetangga barunya itu terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali meliriknya. Entah mengapa ia yakin kalau yang mereka bicarakan bukan topik yang bisa menciptakan tawa untuk Hinata atau Hanabi. Meskipun sayup-sayup, telinganya masih cukup tajam untuk mendengar isi pembicaraan para ibu rumah tangga tersebut. Yang menjadi perbincangan adalah dirinya, kehadirannya di kediaman Hyuuga yang dinilai salah oleh mereka. Bukan ia yang menjadi buruk di hadapan tetangga barunya. Tetapi, dua bersaudara yang sudah menempati rumah itu lebih lama. Karena dirinya, dua gadis yang tidak seharusnya disalahkan malah dipergunjingkan.

Padahal sudah hampir setahun ia menempati sebuah kamar di lantai dua kediaman Hyuuga, tetapi, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena baru mengetahui bahwa kehadirannya membawa masalah untuk dua gadis yatim piatu yang sudah berbaik hati menerimanya. Ia ingin bersikap tak acuh, namun, ia benar-benar tidak tahu diri bila tidak melakukan tindakan apapun.

Mereka berpendapat kalau tidak seharusnya seorang pemuda sepertinya tinggal di rumah dua orang gadis tanpa orang tua. Ia mulai memikirkan solusi atas permasalahan ini. Mungkin ia harus memilih antara meninggalkan rumah berlantai dua itu atau menciptakan sebuah ikatan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Ia tidak mungkin lupa bahwa ia belum melalui upacara perayaan hari kedewasaan, yang berarti ia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengikat seorang gadis dalam janji suci. Ia juga tidak ingin ikatan yang sangat sakral hanya didasarkan pada alasan dan tujuan yang sepele, apalagi jika yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki rasa padanya.

Karena memikirkan banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggu konsentrasinya, tak terasa Gaara sudah berjarak empat rumah dari kediaman Hinata. Langkah pendeknya terlihat tersendat untuk sejenak tatkala wajahnya memandang ke depan. Beberapa puluh meter di depan sana, seorang gadis yang diduganya adalah Hinata sedang berjalan mendekat dengan kepala merunduk. Memang ada satu hari dalam seminggu saat Gaara dan Hinata secara hampir bersamaan pulang ke rumah dari arah yang berlawanan. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih memfokuskan perhatian pada gadis yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melebarkan langkah kakinya, membuat jarak di antara keduanya menyempit secara bertahap.

Semakin mendekati rumah sederhana yang ditinggalinya, Gaara menjadi yakin kalau penglihatannya tidak terganggu. Gadis yang memakai mantel coklat muda untuk menutupi seragamnya itu memang Hinata, yang saat ini sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang sepertinya membeku karena salju. Gadis itu yang mengaku berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya agar bisa bekerja di _mini market_ pada tengah malam, agar bisa mendapatkan gaji yang lebih besar dibandingkan menjadi kasir di siang hari. Gadis pemalu yang lemah lembut, tetapi, di mata Gaara gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu cukup tegas dan berprinsip. Gadis yang selalu terlihat tegar, namun, ketika Gaara melewati depan pintu kamarnya di tengah malam, lebih dari sekali Gaara mendengar isak tangis lirih nan pilu. Itulah salah satu alasan bagi Gaara untuk tidak meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu serta adiknya.

Angin musim dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menyebabkan pandangan keduanya bertemu, setelah sebelumnya membuat rambut _indigo_ panjang Hinata sedikit berkibar dengan anggun. Langkah gadis itu sempat terhenti sebelum senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang sering merona merah. Setelahnya tidak ada di antara keduanya yang memandang dengan fokus. Mereka memilih objek lain untuk dipandang, asalkan tidak lurus ke depan. Sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti untuk membuka pagar rendah berbahan kayu di depan rumah Hinata. Beberapa detik berselang, Hinata sudah berdiri di dekatnya tanpa suara, selain gesekan sepatu dengan salju yang menyelimuti jalan.

"_Okaeri_," sambut Gaara pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"_Tadaima_," balas Hinata tak kalah pelan sembari mengekor di belakang Gaara yang mulai membuka pintu utama.

.

.

.

Gaara pandai berbahasa asing, terutama bahasa Inggris. Hinata sering meminta bantuan Gaara untuk memahami istilah-istilah luar negeri yang membuatnya tak mengerti. Dua pemuda yang sering belajar kelompok di rumah Hinata juga tidak segan melibatkan Gaara dalam obrolan mereka, hanya jika kebetulan Gaara sedang berada di rumah pada saat itu. Hanabi bahkan lebih berani untuk bertanya pada Gaara dalam berbagai bidang pelajaran, yang menurutnya lebih dapat diandalkan daripada kakak perempuannya.

Walaupun terkadang Hanabi terkesan meremehkan kakak semata wayangnya, sebenarnya ia mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah manusia yang paling dicintainya. Hinata adalah satu-satunya saudara sedarah yang dimilikinya, seorang kakak, juga orang tua baginya. Tanpa Hinata, mungkin sekarang ia sudah mati karena belum mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya seorang diri. Mengingat jasa-jasa Hinata yang tidak mungkin terbayar, ia rela mengerjakan apapun yang sekiranya mampu meringankan beban kakaknya, seperti membantu membersihkan rumah atau bergiliran mencuci peralatan memasak.

Saat ini, Hanabi sedang membawakan minuman hangat dan _cracker_ beras untuk empat orang yang sedang mendiami ruangan televisi yang memiliki _kotatsu_ di dalamnya. Ketika menggeser pintu, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat gadis berambut coklat itu adalah Gaara yang sedang diapit dua pemuda bersemangat, sedangkan Hinata berada pada sisi lain dari meja berkaki rendah yang memberikan kehangatan di musim dingin.

Nampaknya Hinata sedang serius dan bersemangat mengerjakan soal-soal untuk persiapan ujian akhir dalam buku yang dihadiahkan Gaara di hari ulang tahunnya. Sedangkan dua pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelas Hinata terlihat berebut meminta bantuan pada Gaara yang mereka akui sebagai _senior_. Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang memiliki tanda merah di kedua pipinya, menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hanabi ketika gadis bermata _lavender_ itu menghidangkan teh hangat di depan Gaara. Pemuda lainnya yang berambut _bob_ hitam dan bermata bulat masih terlihat bersemangat menanyakan mengenai langkah-langkah penyelesaian beberapa soal matematika kepada Gaara.

Ketika Hanabi akan mengembalikan nampan ke dapur, Hinata mengekor di belakangnya setelah menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Gaara agar diperiksa dan dibenarkan bila ada kesalahan. Hari memang mulai petang, Hinata dan Hanabi harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain, selain tugas dari pengajar di sekolahnya. Sejak ibu mereka menghadap Sang Pencipta, Hinata dan Hanabi menjadi terbiasa memasak bersama. Mungkin karena merasa cukup berbakat dalam bidang tata boga, Hanabi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan yang hampir tiga tahun menjadi tempat menimba ilmu bagi Hinata.

Beberapa menit berada di dapur dan menciptakan aroma sedap yang menguar hingga ruangan dimana tiga orang pemuda berkumpul, Hinata meminta Gaara beserta kedua temannya untuk sementara waktu menghentikan pekerjaan. Ketiga pemuda tersebut kemudian membersihkan _kotatsu_ dari buku-buku, alat tulis, serta apapun yang berada di atasnya agar Hinata dan Hanabi dapat meletakkan masakan mereka. Setelah hidangan santap malam sudah tersaji rapi dengan tampilan menggoda, mereka berlima duduk bersimpuh mengelilingi meja berpenghangat tersebut. Hinata duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanabi. Dua teman Hinata yang bernama Kiba dan Lee duduk di seberang mereka, sedangkan Gaara duduk seorang diri.

Suasana sedikit ramai karena diselingi canda tawa yang diawali oleh Kiba dan Lee, hingga keheningan secara mendadak menghampiri kala Gaara turut mengeluarkan suaranya yang berintonasi datar, "Kau lebih cocok menjadi koki restoran daripada kasir _mini_ _market_."

Hinata menyadari kalau ucapan Gaara ditujukan padanya karena sempat melihat pemuda bermata hijau itu melihat ke arahnya sebelum mengembalikan perhatian pada mangkuk nasi.

"Masakanmu enak."

Bibir Hinata melengkung tanpa bisa ditahan. Bunga-bunga seolah sedang bermekaran di hatinya. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu merasa sangat senang karena untuk kedua kalinya Gaara berkomentar mengenai masakannya, setelah yang pertama kali mengenai sayuran yang tidak disukai pemuda _minim_ ekspresi tersebut. Karena itu, Hinata tidak pernah lagi menyertakan sayur pada porsi makan Gaara.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketenangan digantikan oleh suasana riuh yang ditimbulkan oleh tiga orang di sekitar Hinata dan Gaara. Hanabi hanya mengeluarkan deheman berkali-kali yang mampu membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Sementara dua orang lainnya masih berusaha menarik perhatian Gaara yang terlihat sangat menikmati makan malamnya.

"Masakanmu enak, Istriku," Kiba membeo dengan suara dibuat-buat sambil menatap Lee di sebelahnya.

"Untukmu, Suamiku," pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas dengan suara yang dibuat feminin disertai mata yang berbinar-binar.

"_Uzai_," desis Gaara sembari memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Kiba dan Lee secara bergantian.

Tak butuh lebih dari satu detik untuk kembali mendengar gelak tawa di antara mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu itu di penghujung musim dingin. Tidak biasanya Hinata pergi bekerja ke _mini_ _market_ dengan Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda jangkung itu tidak mungkin meninggalkan _futon_ hangatnya dan memilih menyusuri jalanan lengang di malam hari yang dingin dengan tanpa alasan. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, Hinata hanya mendengar kalau Gaara hendak membeli alat tulis dan beberapa kebutuhan pribadinya. Hinata tidak bisa memaksa Gaara untuk menitipkan belanjaan kepadanya karena kebetulan ia juga akan membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari sepulang bekerja.

Ternyata saku mantelnya tidak cukup hangat untuk telapak tangannya yang tanpa sarung. Hinata mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dan menggesekkan masing-masing telapak tangannya sambil sesekali meniupnya dengan udara hangat dari mulutnya. Belum lama ia melakukannya, ia dikejutkan oleh Gaara yang menggamit salah satu tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku mantel hitam milik pemuda tersebut.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Hinata merasakan kehangatan menjalari wajahnya, yang diyakininya sedang menjadi merah saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga menciptakan debaran keras yang seolah akan sanggup membobol tulang rusuknya, yang disebabkan oleh genggaman tangan Gaara yang tak kunjung dilepaskan. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan kegugupannya sangat kentara, membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran bukan karena udara yang serasa menusuk tulang.

Hinata bukanlah gadis yang pandai membuka perbincangan. Gaara juga bukan pemuda yang banyak bicara. Jadi, selama perjalanan menuju _mini_ _market_ mereka hanya membisu. Keduanya seolah berkomunikasi melalui tautan jemari mereka, karena sesekali Gaara akan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hinata yang berada dalam saku mantelnya. Pemuda itu baru menghentikan kontak kulit dengan Hinata ketika sudah berada di depan pintu _mini_ _market_.

Gaara mulai berbelanja, sementara Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sebelum berdiri di belakang meja kasir untuk menggantikan rekan kerjanya yang sudah harus pulang.

Saat Hinata sudah siap dengan pekerjaannya, tidak lama kemudian Gaara menghampiri meja kasir dengan keranjang belanja yang terisi setengahnya. Hinata sedang serius memasukkan barang yang dibeli oleh Gaara ke dalam kantung belanja ketika Gaara menahan tangannya yang hendak mengikutsertakan sepasang sarung tangan rajutan berwarna ungu pucat.

"Untukmu," ujar Gaara dengan nada suara datar seperti biasanya. "Walaupun sangat terlambat," imbuhnya.

Hinata menerimanya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Senyuman grogi mengembang di wajahnya yang memerah. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya dengan cukup tergagap sembari membungkuk singkat.

Hinata hanya mendengar gumaman Gaara dan beberapa lembar uang kemudian diserahkan kepadanya. "Musim dingin tahun ini memang akan segera berakhir," katanya kala Gaara menerima uang kembalian, "Tapi, aku masih bisa mengenakannya lagi pada musim dingin tahun depan." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan senyum yang lebih tulus, "Atau, tahun depannya lagi dan depan depannya lagi."

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu berani bersumpah telah melihat Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipis, meskipun hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari dua detik.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hati-hati," balas Hinata setengah berbisik sambil mendekap sepasang sarung tangan hangat pemberian Gaara. Hingga beberapa menit, perhatiannya tak lepas dari Gaara yang berjalan menjauh dan terlihat semakin mengecil. Karena _mini_ _market_ sedang sepi, mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah bila ia terus memandang Gaara, setidaknya sampai pemuda itu tak terjangkau oleh penglihatannya lagi.

"Ibu…" Hinata meraih cincin yang menjadi liontin kalung perak yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sebelum kembali memandanginya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat pipinya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya, "aku mengenal cinta pertama…"

.

.

.

_Ai wa hashika no gotoku,  
>kakara nebanaranai byouki dearu.<em>

_Cinta itu laksana penyakit campak,  
>semua orang harus merasakannya.<em>

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa.**

**Thursday, July 28, 2011**


	3. 02: Rumput Hias

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fukai Aijou © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, alur sangat cepat**

**Note: Prekuel dari Aisu Kurimu (es krim). Fukai Aijou (perasaan cinta yang mendalam).**

.

.

.

_Ai wa moumoku,  
>ai ni jouge no sabetsu nashi.<em>

_Cinta itu buta,  
>cinta tidak memandang derajat.<em>

.

.

.

**-::- Fukai Aijou -::-**

***02: Rumput Hias***

.

.

.

Suatu sore di pertengahan musim semi, Gaara pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepatu hitamnya ia letakkan di rak yang disediakan, kemudian mengenakan alas kaki di dalam rumah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan lantai kayu yang saat ini dipijaknya, yang terkadang berderit ketika diinjak di beberapa tempat. Ia juga sudah tidak asing lagi dengan aroma bunga _lavender_ yang berasal dari pot kecil di dekat pintu, keranjang di sebelah rak sepatu yang berisi tiga payung, meja telepon di salah satu tepi koridor, foto-foto keluarga Hyuuga yang berbingkai kayu, dan pintu-pintu geser yang memisahkan koridor dengan ruangan lain.

Langkah pemuda berambut merah itu terhenti di depan pintu geser ruang televisi yang sedikit terbuka. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang berkutat dengan lembaran koran yang digelar di atas meja berkaki rendah. Tanpa bertanya pun, Gaara sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, menilik dari gerakan jari telunjuk Hinata yang menelusuri salah satu halaman koran. Tak ingin mengejutkan, Gaara mengucapkan salam sembari menggeser pintu, "_Tadaima_."

"Ah!" Sepertinya Hinata tetap saja terkejut. "_Okaeri_," balasnya dengan sedikit terbata saat perhatiannya sejenak teralihkan kepada Gaara yang mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau menginginkan pekerjaan tetap?" Gaara bertanya sambil melepaskan tas selempangnya, lalu turut duduk bersimpuh di seberang Hinata.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku lulus, 'kan…"

Gaara sempat memperhatikan jemari Hinata yang sedikit goyah tatkala digerakkan di atas halaman koran yang memuat informasi mengenai lowongan pekerjaan. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau kertas yang ditinggalkan jari-jari Hinata menyisakan jejak basah yang cukup kentara.

"Aku berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik, tentunya dengan penghasilan yang lebih tinggi dari gaji kasir di tengah malam," ujar Hinata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sayangnya di rumah makan tempatku bekerja sedang tidak membuka lowongan untuk pekerja tetap," sahut Gaara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, membuat rambut panjang yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang pelan. Tidak ada lagi percakapan, menyisakan pertanyaan di benak Gaara yang tidak dapat memahami maksud dari anggukan kepala Hinata, yang sebenarnya dilakukan Hinata hanya karena gadis itu tidak mampu mengeluarkan lebih banyak kata dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Seharusnya seluruh penghuni kediaman Hyuuga sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tetapi, malam itu Gaara menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke lantai satu dan berniat memasuki dapur. Baru saja menginjak anak tangga terbawah, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena menyadari bahwa lampu di kamar tidur Hinata masih menyala. Setahunya, gadis dengan pembawaan tenang itu biasanya tidur dalam keadaan kamar yang tanpa penerangan, selain cahaya bulan.

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar Hinata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu, karena untuk ke sekian kalinya ia mendengar isakan dari dalam sana. Kali ini, ia harus mencari tahu penyebab tumpahnya air mata Hinata.

.

.

.

Kala itu, Hinata sedang mengelap meja telepon di koridor seusai membersihkan meja-meja yang lain. Lebih dari sekali ia menghentikan pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku _apron_ ungu pucatnya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika kembali melihat angka-angka yang tercetak menggunakan tinta hitam. Uang yang dimilikinya saat ini tidak ada seperempat dari biaya masuk sekolah Hanabi. Selama satu bulan, perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak juga belum membuahkan hasil. Padahal ia harus segera melunasi biaya-biaya yang sudah dirinci tersebut, atau kerja keras Hanabi agar diterima di sekolah itu akan menjadi sia-sia.

Sisa uangnya hanya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang yang mencukupi dalam waktu yang singkat?

Tak terasa air mata menuruni kedua pipi Hinata ketika ia menggenggam cincin peninggalan ibunya, cincin yang menjadi lambang cinta Ayah kepada Ibu. Bolehkah ia menjualnya agar Hanabi juga memperoleh pendidikan yang setara dengannya? Kalau tidak, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Meminjam uang dari Kak Gaara? Bukankah Kak Gaara hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu yang berpenghasilan tak seberapa?

Andai Ayah dan Ibu masih hidup, pasti mereka tidak akan membiarkan putrinya menangis. Setidaknya jika mereka masih mampu memperdengarkan suaranya, Hinata ingin mengetahui tanggapan mereka saat ia berniat menjual cincin warisan turun-temurun keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata terperanjat ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Segera saja ia mengantongi kembali kertas di tangannya dengan asal, kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, ia sudah hafal dengan aroma yang dibawa sosok di sebelahnya. "_Okaeri_," ucapnya pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata yang sebagian terhalangi rambut. Meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa melihat air bening yang terus mengalir dari mata Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya merindukan Ibu…" lirihnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman salah satu tangannya pada cincin yang menggantung di kalung peraknya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Aku memang sedang merindukan Ibu," tukas Hinata. Kali ini ia berani mengangkat wajahnya dan sekali lagi menyeka air matanya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya, membuat tenggorokannya seolah diganjal oleh sesuatu. Sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara, dengan pelan ia menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke dadanya. "Walaupun jauh di mata, Ibu bilang akan selalu berada di sini," katanya disertai senyum.

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya tatkala air mata tak mampu dibendungnya lagi. "Kakak tahu alasanku tidak mengenakannya di jari manis?"

"Karena kalung lebih dekat dengan jantung."

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Tepat sekali," sahutnya diikuti tawa kecil. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Sebentar lagi Hanabi juga pulang."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gaara, Hinata berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. "Biasanya, Ayah tidak suka melihatku menangis," ujarnya ketika berbalik untuk beberapa detik.

Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempat, bisa melihat bagaimana pundak Hinata yang bergetar karena menahan isak tangis. Saat itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan senyum Hinata.

"Aku juga," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamar Gaara yang terbuka karena si penghuni mengharapkan kedatangannya seusai makan malam. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa atmosfer kamar di lantai dua rumahnya itu menjadi berubah sejak dihuni oleh Gaara.

"Kemarilah," panggil Gaara yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Dengan canggung, Hinata berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja belajarnya. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika Gaara dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangsurkan amplop putih kepadanya. Gadis yatim piatu itu tampak ragu-ragu menerima amplop yang diserahkan oleh Gaara, yang kemudian langsung dibukanya dengan perlahan. Seketika matanya membulat melihat isinya yang berupa beberapa lembar uang bernominal sepuluh ribu _yen_.

"Itu bukan pemberian," Gaara mendahului Hinata yang terlihat akan melontarkan pertanyaan. "Aku membayar uang sewa kamar untuk enam bulan ke depan," tambahnya.

Gadis yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah atas itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya lirih setengah menahan getaran dalam suaranya. "Kami sangat tertolong karena kehadiran Kakak…" imbuhnya tanpa menahan tangisannya.

Sejujurnya ia malu karena menangis di depan Gaara, apalagi tadi sore pemuda dingin itu sudah memergokinya yang sedang meratap. Tetapi, apa daya bila ia benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air bening yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu seolah membebani pelupuk matanya. Lagipula, sepertinya Gaara tidak keberatan, dan membiarkannya meluapkan emosi untuk sejenak.

"Kalungmu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Amplop berisi uang yang dipegangnya menjadi korban remasan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab dengan takut, "Aku sudah menjual cincinnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik. Apa uang darinya belum cukup untuk membayar biaya masuk sekolah Hanabi dan membelikan seragam baru untuk gadis berambut coklat itu?

"Kata Ibu, aku boleh menjualnya dalam keadaan mendesak," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap. "Ibu dan Ayah pasti tidak akan keberatan bila Hanabi menjadi pandai karena cincin itu," lanjutnya yang menghindari kontak mata dengan Gaara. Ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang menggelar _futon_ seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bedanya, kali ini ia nampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Ia masih memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keningnya terlihat mengernyit antara bingung dan ragu. Tak tahu mengapa ia jadi merasa tidak berguna karena membiarkan Hinata kehilangan benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Setelah termenung untuk beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Gaara bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Kalau tidak salah, toko emas terdekat berada tidak jauh dari rumah makan tempatnya bekerja. Ia berlari menembus dinginnya malam musim semi hanya dengan celana panjang dan kaus berlengan pendek. Tak ia pedulikan rasa nyeri di kakinya yang ditimbulkan kerikil tajam yang untuk beberapa kali tidak sengaja diinjaknya. Ia abaikan paru-parunya yang sesak karena berlari dengan membabi buta. Yang jelas, ia hanya tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi. Bisa saja cincin Hinata sudah tidak terjangkau bila ia bermalas-malasan hingga besok pagi. Masih ada kemungkinan untuk menemukan cincin Hinata, pasti masih ada peluang untuk membawa pulang cincin peninggalan orang tua Hinata.

Gaara berhenti di kawasan pertokoan dengan napas tersengal. Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung menggedor pintu toko yang sudah tidak diterangi sinar dari dalamnya. Di sekitarnya, semua toko dan rumah juga sudah gelap. Jalan yang dipijak Gaara hanya disinari lampu jalan yang membiaskan warna kekuningan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat lantai dua toko emas di depannya, yang ternyata juga sudah memadamkan penerangannya. Ia tidak mungkin menciptakan keributan dengan mengeluarkan teriakan, karena pasti warga di sekitar juga turut terbangun. Andai pemilik toko tersebut memelihara anjing, pasti ia akan membuatnya menggonggong pada saat ini juga. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa pemilik toko emas ini adalah orang aneh yang seolah tidak mengkhawatirkan adanya perampokan.

Sekali lagi Gaara menggedor pintu berbahan kayu dan baja di depannya dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia juga tidak segan untuk menendangnya bila dirasanya mampu mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras. Doa dan kerja kerasnya sepertinya terbayar ketika lampu di toko dinyalakan, yang dapat dilihat Gaara dari jendela kaca kecil di pintu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan cepat, membuat Gaara memundurkan dirinya secara refleks.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" hardik pria berbadan tambun, yang diduga Gaara sebagai sang pemilik toko emas. "Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan tata krama padamu?" lanjutnya dengan suara tinggi sembari meneliti Gaara dari atas ke bawah dengan mata elangnya.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Apa keperluanmu hingga kau membangunkanku di tengah malam?" bentaknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apakah tadi sore ada seorang gadis yang datang ke sini?"

"Kau kira toko kami hanya melayani satu orang saja dalam sehari?" sela si pria dengan mata melotot marah sekaligus menunjukkan kalau ia adalah orang yang temperamental.

Gaara masih belum menyerah. "Dia menjual cincin yang sangat sederhana," katanya penuh harap. Kalau ternyata Hinata tidak menjual cincinnya di toko ini, ke mana lagi ia harus melangkahkan kaki? Jujur saja, ia kurang mengenal lingkungan di sekitar kediaman Hyuuga, walaupun sudah tinggal di sana selama lebih dari satu tahun.

"Apa gadis itu berambut panjang dan bermata aneh?" Suara pria itu melembut dan ekspresinya lebih santai dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Ya," Gaara menjawab mantap setelah mendengar ciri-ciri gadis yang disebutkan pria dengan perut buncit itu. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa cincin Hinata akan segera didapatkannya.

Pemuda yang memiliki _tattoo_ di kening itu mengikuti pemilik toko yang memberikan isyarat kepadanya untuk masuk. Saat itulah Gaara menyadari kalau kakinya polos tanpa alas dan ada bercak merah yang ditinggalkannya setiap ia melangkah lebih jauh.

Gaara sudah merasa lega ketika sang pemilik toko menunjukkan sebuah cincin untuk memastikan. Itu memang cincin yang biasanya selalu menjadi liontin di kalung perak Hinata. Cincin bermodel sederhana dengan ukiran huruf awalan keluarga Hyuuga di sisi dalamnya.

"Apakah saya boleh berhutang?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada memohon, kemudian membungkukkan badannya hingga pria di hadapannya menyuruhnya untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

"Apa jaminannya?"

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga setelah bernegosiasi dengan pria pemilik toko emas. Ia tidak keberatan telah berkorban untuk Hinata dan keluarganya. Mereka telah menampungnya yang kabur dari rumah dan secara tidak langsung mengajarkan kepadanya bagaimana mensyukuri yang telah dimiliki. Setidaknya yang dilakukannya dapat menjadi balasan untuk mereka yang memberikan pengalaman berharga baginya. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai pertukaran setara.

Tiap langkah Gaara menyempit ketika pemuda itu menemukan seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di dekat pagar kediaman Hyuuga. Ia tahu siapa sosok berambut panjang itu setelah awan menyingkir dari bulan, sehingga penglihatannya semakin jelas. Gadis itu berdiri setelah menyadari kedatangan Gaara, dan hanya berani melihat ujung kakinya sendiri saat pemuda bermata hijau itu berhenti di dekatnya.

"_Arigatou_," ucap gadis berambut coklat itu. "_Arigatou_," ulangnya hingga beberapa kali lagi dengan suara yang bertambah serak. "_Go_ _koui_, _arigatou_ _gozaimashita_." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya ketika air bening mulai jatuh di depan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal rumah.

"Kukira kau tidak secengeng kakakmu."

Hanabi tertawa kecil dalam tangisnya mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Jangan lupa mencuci kaki sebelum tidur," tuturnya seraya berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menyimpannya untuk sementara waktu?"

Gadis belia itu berhenti di ambang pintu, lalu mengangguk semangat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan menghela napas panjang, yang belakangan sering dilakukannya bahkan tanpa sadar. Pagi harinya ia berangkat dengan penampilan rapi, dan pulang dengan sedikit berantakan serta lesu. Hanabi yang melihat kepulangannya langsung mengambilkan segelas air dingin untuk Hinata yang menduduki kursi di dapur. Map yang semula berada di tangan Hinata, kini sudah tergeletak di atas meja dapur yang menjadi alas kepala Hinata.

"Belum berhasil?" Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Hanabi sudah tahu kalau kakaknya masih mengalami keberhasilan yang tertunda, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dalam satu bulan terakhir.

"Ternyata, lulusan sekolah menengah sepertiku susah mendapatkan pekerjaan," gumam Hinata dengan mata terpejam sembari menumpukan dahinya pada permukaan meja.

"Aku tahu di mana kau bisa bekerja," celetuk Gaara dari ambang pintu dapur.

.

.

.

Karena kebetulan sedang libur kuliah, Gaara mengajak Hinata mendatangi tempat yang dijanjikannya kemarin sore. Mereka memanfaatkan jasa transportasi umum. Karena itu, Hinata dan Gaara berjalan dari rumah menuju halte bis terdekat. Kata Gaara, butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai di tempat yang dituju, jika menaiki bis.

Setengah perjalanan, Gaara agak dikejutkan oleh suara benturan antara kepala Hinata dengan kaca jendela. Pemuda yang dikenal tanpa ekspresi itu harus menahan tawa karena gadis di sebelahnya nampak masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Tak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali, Gaara menyandarkan kepala Hinata di bahunya. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat lelah, dan Gaara bisa memakluminya. Pada akhirnya, ia terpaksa harus membangunkan Hinata ketika tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata.

Hinata turun dari bis dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk. Tugas Gaara sebagai orang yang mendampingi Hinata adalah menggandengnya, agar gadis yang sedikit ceroboh itu tidak sampai terjatuh. Karena Hinata sepertinya masih merasa asing dengan keberadaannya saat ini, Gaara sebagai penunjuk jalan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang dikehendakinya. Dan sampailah keduanya di kafe _outdoor_ yang sudah cukup ramai, padahal masih pagi menjelang siang. Mereka duduk berseberangan di kursi yang dekat dengan taman bunga pinggir trotoar. Dari sana, Gaara maupun Hinata dapat melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta bermacam kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

Nampaknya Hinata masih bingung sekaligus canggung berada di kota besar. Dalam diam, ia memakan es krim _blueberry_ yang dipesankan oleh Gaara. Sedangkan pemuda di seberangnya terlihat menikmati _cappuccino_ yang menguarkan aroma penggugah rasa. Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menyendoknya ketika Gaara menunjuk gedung yang tak jauh dari keberadaan keduanya.

"Sabaku Hotel." Itulah yang dibaca oleh Hinata. "Di sana?" tanyanya tak percaya saat sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke Gaara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena melihat anggukan kepala Gaara. "Tapi, itu 'kan—"

"_Ganbarou_," sela Gaara.

Hinata masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, membagi pandangan antara Gaara dengan hotel berbintang lima yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia masih merasa ragu untuk menyerahkan surat lamaran pekerjaan ke sana. Hanya bermodalkan ijazah sekolah menengah, apa mungkin restoran hotel berkelas internasional bersedia menerimanya? Apa ia tidak hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan dan olok-olokan?

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang dan memantapkan hatinya.

"_Ganbarou_, Hinata," ulang Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar Gaara menyebut namanya. Senyumnya semakin lebar kala ia mengangguk mantap. "_Ganbarimasu_," ucapnya tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Gaara duduk santai di lantai teras kediaman Hyuuga seusai menyiram rumput hias yang belum lama ditanamnya. Ember dan gayung masih berada di sebelahnya. Terkadang, ia pun ingin bermalas-malasan untuk beberapa saat. Rambut merahnya yang dimainkan angin tampak berkilau karena pantulan matahari senja. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, seketika aroma tanah basah menusuk indera penciumannya.

Detik selanjutnya, perhatian Gaara direnggut bayangan di jalan yang hampir menemukan pangkalnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal pemilik bayangan tersebut, ditilik dari gerak-geriknya. Ia sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajah dari sepasang kaki yang berdiri di dekat pintu pagar rumah. Dugaannya tepat, itu memang si pemilik mata _lavender_ yang berambut _indigo_. Seraut wajah cerianya menciptakan rasa tentram di hati Gaara. Tak butuh ajakan atau panggilan, gadis itu datang mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Sangat menyenangkan," Hinata menjawab dengan antusias. "Aku bisa secara langsung menyentuh berbagai macam peralatan dapur yang mewah. Biasanya aku hanya melihat gambarnya di buku." Tanpa sadar ia berbicara panjang lebar disertai senyum atau tawa kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu terbuka di depan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya tersebut. "Di sekolahku dulu hanya ada beberapa peralatan memasak yang sederhana." Ia masih saja mengungkapkan luapan kebahagiaannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Gaara untuk menanggapinya, "Bahan-bahan makanan tersedia dalam jumlah yang melimpah. Rasanya aku bisa membuat kue dan masakan apapun."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak bicara. Ia melirik Gaara dengan was-was, kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya dengan ragu, "Apa aku kampungan?"

"Kau luar biasa," balas Gaara tanpa menahan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa Kakak baru saja memujiku?" Hinata bertanya dengan setengah khawatir bercampur malu.

"Mungkin."

Jawaban ambigu Gaara sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata tertawa pelan. Ia memandang rumput di sudut halamannya yang sepertinya lebih melebar dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. "Karena Kakak, kerikil tajam pun bisa disulap menjadi rumput hias," katanya seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku yakin kau malah bisa menyulapnya menjadi bunga berkelopak indah dan beraroma harum."

.

.

.

_Ai wa hashika no gotoku,  
>kakara nebanaranai byouki dearu.<em>

_Cinta itu laksana penyakit campak,  
>semua orang harus merasakannya.<em>

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa.**

**Friday, July 29, 2011**


	4. 03: Jepit Rambut

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fukai Aijou © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, alur sangat cepat**

**Note: Prekuel dari Aisu Kurimu (es krim). Fukai Aijou (perasaan cinta yang mendalam).**

.

.

.

_Ai wa moumoku,  
>ai ni jouge no sabetsu nashi.<em>

_Cinta itu buta,  
>cinta tidak memandang derajat.<em>

.

.

.

**-::- Fukai Aijou -::-**

***03: Jepit Rambut***

.

.

.

Awal musim panas tahun itu, Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan senyum mengembang. Seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya untuk pertama kali adalah pemuda berambut merah penghuni kamar di lantai dua kediamannya, pemuda yang paling berperan untuk kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Masih di koridor lantai satu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain di rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional. Sepertinya Hanabi masih berada di sekolah. Ah, ia baru ingat kalau hari itu Hanabi akan pulang hingga menjelang jam makan malam karena mengikuti ekskul bela diri _karate_. Adiknya yang _tomboy_ itu sepertinya masih bertekad untuk menjadi pelindungnya.

Hinata menekan keraguan di hatinya dan memberanikan diri untuk menaiki tangga guna mencari keberadaan Gaara. Dengan tubuh yang seolah menggigil kedinginan pada musim panas, ia mencoba meraih pintu geser di hadapannya. Niatnya belum tercapai ketika ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"Mencariku?"

Secara refleks Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di samping pintu. Matanya yang semula lebih membulat, menjadi normal kembali kala ia menghembuskan napas yang menandakan kelegaan. "Baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan tergagap sembari memperhatikan tas selempang berwarna coklat tua yang masih menggantung di salah satu pundak Gaara.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian menggeser pintu kamar sewaannya. "Mau masuk?" Gaara bertanya sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh.

Sambil merunduk dan berjalan kaku, Hinata menyusul Gaara yang sedang meletakkan tas di meja belajar. Ia meremas amplop coklat yang ia genggam di balik punggung saat berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. "Kapan Kakak libur kuliah?"

Kening Gaara terlihat mengernyit sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Besok, 'kan Sabtu."

Tawa paksa terdengar pelan dari mulut Hinata. Ternyata rasa bahagia sanggup mengaburkan ingatan dan konsentrasinya. "Kerja?" ia kembali bertanya dengan terbata.

"Kau ingin aku meliburkan diri?"

Hinata terlihat gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia memang berharap menjadi seseorang yang bisa menemani Gaara di saat senggang. Namun, bukan berarti ia menyuruh Gaara untuk bolos dari kerja paruh waktunya. Ia tidak ingin menyulitkan Gaara yang sering direpotkannya, setidaknya ia merasa seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mentraktir Kakak karena aku sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamaku," balas Hinata takut-takut.

"Besok, kah?" Gaara menduduki kursi di depan meja belajarnya dan masih belum mengalihkan perhatian dari Hinata yang berdiri dengan canggung. "Aku bisa," ujarnya.

Sontak mulut Hinata terbuka dan matanya tepat memandang dua pupil hijau Gaara. "Kalau Kakak tidak bisa, jangan memaksakan diri," katanya dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak akan berujar bila tanpa pembuktian," sahut Gaara. Ia menghidupkan kipas angin yang berdiri di dekat meja belajarnya karena berada di dalam ruangan ternyata juga sama panasnya dengan di luar rumah. "Jadi?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau Kakak diberhentikan, jangan salahkan aku, ya…" ucapnya pelan sembari membiarkan pandangannya tertuju pada jemari kakinya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Santai saja."

Wajah Hinata yang merona tidak hanya disebabkan oleh ucapan Gaara, tetapi, karena sepertinya ia mendengar tawa pelan pemuda berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

Mencuci piring setelah makan, sudah menjadi rutinitas para penghuni kediaman Hyuuga. Seperti yang dilakukan Hinata, setelah sarapan ia juga membersihkan peralatan makan Hanabi dan Gaara karena ia memang sedang mendapatkan giliran.

"Kau mau mentraktirku apa?"

Suara Gaara sedikit mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang mengelap tangan basahnya ke _apron_ ungu pucat yang masih dikenakannya. Ia berbalik dan menghadap pemuda jangkung itu setelah melepaskan _apron_. Melihat Gaara yang sudah rapi dengan kaus merah hati berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ hitam, Hinata mengulum senyum.

"_Come with me_…" katanya kikuk dengan pipi merona, membiarkan Gaara mengekor padanya yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan.

.

.

.

Senyum Hinata mengembang ketika memasuki pintu taman ria. Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam berada di dalam kereta, keduanya tiba juga di tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Hinata. Taman ria yang mereka datangi memang tidak terlalu luas karena Hinata menyesuaikan dengan pendapatannya. Tetapi, taman ria sederhana itu juga dipadati pengunjung, tidak kalah dengan taman ria yang berada di pusat kota. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, banyak stan-stan yang bisa dikunjungi. Kalau berjalan lebih jauh ke depan akan menemukan wahana-wahana yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Sudah lama ia tidak datang ke taman ria sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Lain kali ia harus berhasil mengajak Hanabi yang sebelumnya menolak untuk ikut serta.

Baru beberapa langkah dua insan itu melangkahkan kaki, pasangan berkostum beruang yang menjadi maskot taman ria langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pipi Hinata merona tatkala seorang tukang foto langsung jadi menawarkan jasanya. Sebenarnya wajahnya memerah karena pria paruh baya itu mengira bahwa ia dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih. Dengan sedikit dipaksa, dua anak manusia tersebut akhirnya bergaya di antara dua beruang yang selalu tampak tersenyum lebar.

Gaara yang menukarkan uangnya dengan satu lembar hasil jepretan sang fotografer, merasa tidak menyesal karena melihat senyum malu-malu Hinata di foto tersebut. Ia yang memang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi secara berlebihan, hanya berwajah datar walau beruang berpakaian perempuan menggandeng lengannya dengan manja. Sedangkan Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya malah merona karena beruang yang mengenakan celana merangkul pundaknya dengan tangan yang tidak menggenggam banyak balon.

Hinata yang berdiri di samping Gaara juga masih mengamati selembar foto itu dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar. Setelah Gaara menyerahkan foto kepadanya, ia memasukkannya secara hati-hati ke tas kecilnya agar tidak kusut. Ia pasti akan merindukan taman ria itu bila suatu hari kembali melihat gambar yang memuat kenangannya bersama Gaara.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Gaara, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menggelandang pemuda itu ke stan es krim yang bercat warna-warni. Ia memesan dua _cone_ es krim rasa _vanilla_ sebelum Gaara sempat mengeluarkan protes. Es krim sudah berada di kedua tangannya, ia mengajak Gaara menduduki salah satu bangku panjang di dekat stan yang terlindungi dari terik matahari menjelang siang di musim panas.

"Aku tak suka es krim yang mengandung susu," ujar Gaara saat Hinata mengangsurkan satu _cone_ es krim _vanilla_ padanya. Seharusnya Hinata tahu kalau es krim yang dibelinya tidak akan melepaskan dahaga, malah akan membuat Gaara semakin merasa haus. Melihat Hinata yang hanya mengernyitkan kening dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menyodorkan es krim yang hampir meleleh kepadanya, Gaara mendengus sebelum menambahkan, "Di musim panas, lebih cocok makan es serut."

"Kalau es serut, aku bisa mentraktir Kakak di toko jajanan dekat rumah," sahut Hinata sembari menjilat es krimnya.

"Es krim _vanilla_ juga ada di _mini market_ dekat rumahmu," balas Gaara.

"Iya, sih…" gumam Hinata dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk, "Tapi, Kakak harus mencobanya dulu."

Gaara tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas. Bagaimanapun gadis itu telah berbaik hati mengajak Gaara merasakan hasil jerih payahnya selama sebulan. Meskipun sebenarnya pemuda bermata hijau tersebut sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balasan atas saran yang diberikannya kepada Hinata untuk melamar pekerjaan ke Sabaku Hotel. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat menghargai niat baik Hinata.

"Baiklah," desahnya. Karena ia adalah seorang manusia yang masih mempunyai hati, ia menerima pemberian Hinata dan langsung mencicipinya.

"Aku tahu Kakak akan suka," Hinata berkata riang seraya melanjutkan menikmati es krimnya.

"Aku lebih suka cokelat daripada es krim."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, dan untuk sesaat menengok ke arah Gaara yang tampak setengah hati memakan es krimnya. "Kalau es krim cokelat?" tanyanya ragu.

"Cokelat."

"Keras kepala," gumam Hinata, berharap agar Gaara tidak mendengarnya. Sayangnya ia melupakan kalau Gaara memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

"Apa yang baru saja ku dengar adalah pujian?"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak sangat terkejut sebelum meneruskan mengulum es krimnya. Disertai senyum yang sedikit meledek, ia berkata dengan lirih sembari menganggukkan kepala untuk mempertegas pernyataannya, "Mungkin."

Tentu saja Gaara dan Hinata pergi ke taman ria tidak hanya untuk makan es krim. Hinata yang terlihat lebih bersemangat dan mengajak Gaara mencoba macam-macam wahana yang disediakan. Dari _roller coaster_, bianglala, hingga komedi putar. Untuk komedi putar, Gaara hanya menunggu di luar wahana dan tersenyum tipis kala menerima lambaian tangan dari Hinata.

Hinata merasa lega setiap kali melihat Gaara berdiri di tempat yang sama ketika kuda-kudaan yang ditumpanginya berputar pada poros dan membuatnya menangkap pemandangan yang berbeda di sekelilingnya. Suatu ketika ia merasa bingung karena pada putaran ke sekian Gaara tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya. Ia takut, sangat takut andai Gaara meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Gadis berambut lurus itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dengan air bening yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Saat putaran berhenti, ia bergegas keluar wahana dan berlari ke sana ke mari di antara para pengunjung taman ria yang membentuk kelompok-kelompok. Hingga akhirnya Hinata hanya mampu terpaku di tengah orang-orang yang berjalan hilir mudik, dan sesekali memutar tubuhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah hampir tumpah ketika ia merasakan dekapan sepasang lengan kekar di sekitar lehernya. Ia pasti sudah memekik bila tidak segera mendengar suara dari sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang, seseorang yang dengan mudah menemukannya di antara kerumunan orang.

"Kalau kau hilang, Hanabi pasti mematahkan tulang-tulangku."

Hinata tertawa kecil di tengah tangisan dalam diamnya. "Jangan meninggalkanku…" gumamnya lirih.

Perlahan Hinata merasakan pundaknya menjadi ringan kembali. Pada saat bersamaan, sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk es krim berada di depan wajahnya. Apa benda _mini_ berbahan flanel itu yang sebelumnya membuat Gaara menghilang?

Kala langit sudah berwarna jingga, Gaara dan Hinata berada di dalam kereta yang membawa mereka pulang. Gerbong yang mereka tumpangi lebih sepi dibandingkan saat mereka berangkat ke taman ria. Gaara duduk dekat pintu kereta, dan Hinata tepat di sebelahnya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata tatkala merasakan pundaknya mendapatkan beban. Ternyata gadis yang tertidur karena kelelahan itu menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal. Di tengah guncangan kereta yang terus melaju, Gaara turut menumpukan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata setelahnya.

.

.

.

Menjadi _waiter_ di rumah makan tidak hanya memotivasi Gaara untuk bersikap lebih ramah, tapi juga membuat Gaara bertemu dengan banyak wajah baru. Dan, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dengan orang lama, seseorang yang belum ingin ditemuinya pada saat itu. Bukan seorang individu yang dibencinya, hanya gadis yang seharusnya menjadi calon istrinya.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan orang tuamu di lain kesempatan," ujarnya pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah," seusai menggumamkannya, gadis seindah musim semi itu tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian kembali ke salah satu meja di pojok ruangan dimana keluarganya sedang menyantap makan siang, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih mengawasinya dari dekat pintu dapur.

"Sepertinya kau salah tempat, Tuan Sabaku," celetuk pemuda berambut hitam yang hendak memasuki dapur.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut?" desis Gaara sambil melirik pemuda yang menggunakan anting di telinganya itu.

.

.

.

Kalender di dapur kediaman Hyuuga menunjukkan pertengahan menjelang akhir bulan Agustus. Musim panas yang menyesakkan akan segera berakhir. Malam itu, Hanabi mengajak Hinata menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang diadakan tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Di sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga bergantungan lampion-lampion, dan stan-stan makanan sudah berjejer rapi. Pasangan kekasih, sekelompok remaja, anak-anak, dan orang tua yang kebanyakan mengenakan _yukata_ serta membawa kipas, mulai membeli jajanan sekaligus menuju lokasi yang paling strategis di sekitar taman, yang secara otomatis melewati jalan di depan rumah Hinata.

Di musim panas, toko pakaian di dekat kediaman Hyuuga juga menjual _yukata_ laki-laki dan perempuan dengan motif paling digemari pada tahun itu. Hinata bahkan membelikan _yukata_ untuk Hanabi, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang tertunda. Hanabi yang biasanya lebih nyaman mengenakan celana dan kaus, sore itu bersedia didandani kakak perempuannya. Setelah rambutnya disanggul dan ditata sedemikian rupa, Hanabi mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna kuning muda dengan motif bunga krisan merah muda. Hinata juga membantunya mengikat _obi_ yang berwarna merah muda. Sentuhan terakhir, Hinata menyematkan hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga krisan yang juga berwarna merah muda di helai coklat Hanabi.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hanabi…" puji Hinata sembari mengarahkan Hanabi ke depan cermin. Ia tersenyum geli karena jarang melihat pipi Hanabi yang merona merah.

Hinata yang sudah mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna ungu muda, dengan motif ajisai biru dan _obi_ ungu tua, kembali menduduki kursi di depan meja riasnya. Gilirannya menata rambut _indigo_ panjangnya. Ia hanya mengikat menyamping keseluruhan rambutnya, lalu ia menyematkan hiasan rambut yang menyerupai buah anggur untuk mempermanis penampilannya.

"Kak Gaara pasti jatuh cinta pada Kakak…"

Bisikan Hanabi di telinganya, membuat wajah putih Hinata hampir senada rambut Gaara. Ia segera bangkit dan mengejar Hanabi yang berlari ke luar kamar dengan langkah sempit karena _yukata_ menyebabkan pergerakannya terbatas. Hinata terhenti di dekat pintu ketika mendengar suara Gaara di luar sana. Sepertinya Hanabi sengaja menahan Gaara di depan pintu kamar tidurnya untuk membuatnya semakin merasa gugup. Dengan dada berdebar-debar, Hinata memupuk keberanian untuk menampakkan dirinya.

Hanabi mengambil alih ember dan gayung kayu yang dipegang oleh Gaara saat perhatian pemuda itu terpusat pada Hinata yang keluar kamar dengan kepala merunduk. Tanpa sadar, belum sekali pun matanya berkedip ketika pandangannya seolah menelanjangi Hinata. Hingga akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya kala dua pemuda bersemangat memasuki rumah tanpa izin.

.

.

.

Bagaikan pengawal, Kiba dan Lee berjalan di sisi kanan kiri Hanabi. Malam itu Kiba mengenakan _yukata_ bercorak abu-abu dan hitam, sedangkan Lee mengenakan _yukata_ hitam yang bercorak hijau yang merupakan warna kesukaannya. Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil sesekali belok ke suatu stan untuk membeli topeng atau kincir angin. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara yang menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Berbeda dengan Hyuuga bersaudara dan dua pemuda bersemangat, Gaara hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja berlengan pendek warna putih tulang yang dilapisi _cardigan_ coklat dengan lengan yang ia singsingkan hingga siku.

"_Yukata_ itu cocok untukmu," Gaara membuka percakapan dengan Hinata yang sejak keluar rumah hanya bungkam.

Saking senangnya, gadis bermata _lavender_ itu tidak sanggup membalas ucapan Gaara. Dengan pipi merona, ia memperhatikan _furin_ yang dijual di atas jembatan merah yang sudah ramai dengan para pengunjung pesta kembang api. Dentingan lonceng berbahan keramik atau kaca itu terdengar saling bersahutan karena hembusan lemah angin musim panas. Obrolan ringan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, juga lampion-lampion yang bergantungan di sepanjang jalan, menambah semarak suasana.

Baru menginjakkan kaki di jembatan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti Gaara yang terpaku di depan penjual aksesoris.

"Pilih yang kau suka," Gaara memerintah dengan nada ajakan.

Walaupun agak ragu, Hinata menuruti perintah Gaara dan mengambil jepit rambut berbentuk _strawberry_. "Merah…" gumamnya sambil memandangi jepit _strawberry_ yang dipegangnya, "seperti rambut Kak Gaara…"

"Secara tidak langsung, Kakak mencela rambut Kak Gaara," celetuk Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata.

Hinata terlihat gelagapan dan malah tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata setelah melihat senyum lebar Hanabi.

"Kalau rambutmu, seperti _blueberry_," timpal Gaara, yang membuat Hinata secara refleks menyentuh rambutnya. Belum sempat Hinata membalas, Gaara sudah mengambil jepit _strawberry_ dari tangannya dan menyematkannya di rambut biru tuanya.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata lirih dengan wajah memanas sembari menyentuh _strawberry_ yang sudah menjepit helaian rambut di salah satu sisi kepalanya. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Gaara sembari menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

Tidak lama setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di atas jembatan, kembang api pertama meledak di langit hitam tanpa awan. Keduanya mengambil tempat di tepi jembatan, diikuti Hanabi beserta Kiba dan Lee. Mereka berlima mengagumi keindahan berbagai bentuk kembang api yang beraneka warna dari pagar jembatan. Selain bunga, kembang api yang meledak di langit juga berbentuk hewan yang lucu dan sederetan kata ucapan yang mampu menciptakan senyum bagi para penikmatnya.

"_Takoyaki_ harus dimakan selagi hangat," kata Hanabi seraya mengangsurkan satu porsi _takoyaki_ kepada Hinata. Entah kapan gadis berambut coklat itu meninggalkan tempat menontonnya dan membeli _takoyaki_ untuk kakaknya. "Berdua dengan Kak Gaara, ya…" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda saat Hinata sudah menerima pemberiannya.

Walaupun malu, Hinata menyodorkan _takoyaki_ kepada Gaara yang tengah menyaksikan kembang api ke sekian yang meledak di langit. Saat Gaara menoleh, ia menusuk satu di antara enam makanan bulat berbahan gurita itu dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda bermata hijau tersebut. Tanpa disangkanya, Gaara sedikit membungkuk agar bisa makan dari suapannya. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa Gaara akan mengambil alih tusuk _takoyaki_ dan makan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_Oishii_…" gumam Gaara.

"Lagi?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu-ragu dan terbata.

Sekali lagi Hinata dikejutkan oleh aksi Gaara. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu akan bergantian menyuapinya. Sontak warna merah kembali menjalari pipi putihnya dan organ pemompa darahnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Kau juga harus makan," kata sang pemilik lingkaran hitam di mata.

Disertai keinginan membenamkan wajah di bantal, perlahan Hinata menerima suapan dari Gaara. Pada saat yang sama, suara batuk yang dibuat-buat serta ledekan yang bermacam-macam dikeluarkan oleh tiga remaja berisik yang berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya. Ternyata adegan suap-suapan Gaara dan Hinata lebih menyita perhatian mereka dibandingkan bunga api yang terus meledak di langit.

"Mulai tahun ini, ada seseorang yang aku inginkan berada di sampingku saat melihat kembang api di musim panas," ujar Gaara saat keadaan kembali tenang.

Entah mengapa Hinata menjadi berharap agar dirinya termasuk dalam seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Karena seindah apapun bentuk dan warna kembang api yang dinyalakan, sama sekali tidak akan menyenangkan bila disaksikan seorang diri. Kembang api mudah menghilang setelah meledak di langit, tapi karena itulah gunanya menonton bersama orang lain. Meskipun misalnya nanti Gaara akan lupa dengan aneka bentuk dan warna kembang api, pasti yang akan selalu diingat sampai tahun berikutnya adalah wajah dari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Semoga tahun depan masih diadakan pesta kembang api di sini," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Dalam hati, ia mengamini ucapannya sekaligus memanjatkan permohonan lain.

"Aku tahu yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

Gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu tertawa kecil. "Mudah ditebak, ya?" lirihnya. Ia menunduk, sehingga sungai yang hampir kering menjadi pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. "Aku ingin menyaksikan pesta kembang api lagi setelah musim panas tahun ini," gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata, "Bersama orang-orang yang ku sayangi."

Jika harapan menjadi kenyataan, maka rasa bahagia akan meluap-luap dalam dada. Namun ada yang tidak boleh dilupakan, terkadang realita tak seindah rencana.

.

.

.

_Ai wa hashika no gotoku,  
>kakara nebanaranai byouki dearu.<em>

_Cinta itu laksana penyakit campak,  
>semua orang harus merasakannya.<em>

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa.**

**Friday, August 05, 2011**


	5. 04: Momiji Merah

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fukai Aijou © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, alur sangat cepat**

**Note: Prekuel dari Aisu Kurimu (es krim). Fukai Aijou (perasaan cinta yang mendalam).**

.

.

.

_Ai wa moumoku,  
>ai ni jouge no sabetsu nashi.<em>

_Cinta itu buta,  
>cinta tidak memandang derajat.<em>

.

.

.

**-::- Fukai Aijou -::-**

***04: Momiji Merah***

.

.

.

Udara mulai dingin, Hinata beserta dua temannya masih berkutat di dalam bekas toko kelontong yang beberapa tahun lalu didirikan di samping kanan kediaman Hyuuga. Keadaan bekas toko yang dulu dikelola oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak terlalu buruk walau sangat berdebu. Di ruangan yang tidak luas itu masih menyisakan meja etalase dan gerobak waralaba yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan, yang tentu saja dihinggapi banyak debu-debu liar dan untaian jaring laba-laba.

Yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka adalah gerobak yang dulu pernah digunakan oleh para bawahan ayah Hinata untuk menjual bakso ikan. Selain sebagai pemilik toko kelontong, beberapa tahun silam kepala keluarga Hyuuga memang seorang pewaralaba yang memiliki banyak gerai cabang usahanya di beberapa titik di kota kecil itu. Sayangnya sejak ia meninggal, bisnis _franchise_ yang digelutinya diambil alih oleh rekannya yang pernah diajaknya bekerja sama.

Sebenarnya yang membutuhkan gerobak dagang itu adalah Kiba dan Lee. Dengan berbekal keahlian di bidang tata boga, keduanya kompak belum ingin mengabdikan diri di suatu restoran atau rumah makan. Rencananya, mereka berdua akan membuka usaha kecil-kecilan yang dimulai dengan menjual _waffle_ dan _pan cake_ di sekitar Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Hinata, yaitu tempat yang pernah menjadi ladang ilmu bagi mereka.

Hinata dan dua teman laki-lakinya itu sudah membuat kesepakatan. Meskipun awalnya Hinata menolak karena berniat meminjamkan saja, Kiba dan Lee tetap bersikeras untuk menyewa gerobak milik mendiang ayah gadis tersebut. Walaupun biaya sewa yang mereka tentukan tidaklah banyak, setidaknya mampu menambah pendapatan keluarga Hyuuga. Kiba dan Lee memang mengerti akan kondisi keuangan Hinata sejak ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dengan alasan finansial, keduanya tidak akan keberatan jika bisa sedikit membantu keluarga sahabatnya.

Gerobak sudah didorong sampai halaman oleh Lee yang tampak sangat bersemangat. Di belakangnya, berjalan Hinata yang sesekali bersin serta Kiba yang saling menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berdebu.

"Meski lama tidak dibuka, aku mengira debunya tidak akan sebanyak itu," sembari sedikit terbatuk-batuk, Hinata membuka perbincangan dengan Kiba saat Lee masuk ke rumah untuk mengambil kemucing.

"Seharusnya tanah seluas itu tidak hanya dapat dimanfaatkan oleh laba-laba untuk bersarang," timpal Kiba yang menghadap pintu masuk toko sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti disertai senyum simpul. "Tapi membuka toko tidak sesederhana memulai usaha dari gerai," balasnya kalem.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan tenaga lebih, aku siap membantu," ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga," celetuk Lee yang entah kapan keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata tidak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia membungkuk singkat tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih yang tidak terucap dalam kata untuk dua pemuda yang sudah seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia sedikit tersentak karena merasakan tangan Kiba yang tengah menyentuh sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Lain kali kau harus mengenakan penutup kepala sebelum memasukinya," kata Kiba yang membagi perhatian pada bangunan toko sambil menunjukkan kumpulan sarang laba-laba yang sebelumnya menempel di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Masih ada?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang jelas kau harus keramas."

"Kau juga."

"Aku juga," Lee yang sedang membersihkan gerobak turut menyumbangkan suaranya.

"_Tadaima_."

Suara bernada datar itu membuat tiga pasang mata di sana memusatkan perhatian kepada sosok yang hendak membuka pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

"_Okaeri_," balas Hinata tergagap dengan pipi merona merah yang bukan disebabkan bias cahaya senja.

"Yo, Gaara," sapa Kiba. Keningnya mengernyit karena Gaara langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa membalas sapaannya. Sejurus kemudian ia menyeringai setelah menyadari duduk permasalahannya.

.

.

.

Pada pertengahan musim gugur, Gaara mampir ke toko perhiasan sepulang dari bekerja paruh waktu di rumah makan dekat kampusnya. Sejak bernegosiasi dengan sang pemilik toko, dalam satu tahun ia harus membayar sejumlah uang yang harus dicicil setiap bulannya. Demi kunci berhiaskan batu garnet merah kehitaman milik bundanya yang belum ia temukan lubangnya, yang telah ia gadaikan untuk menebus cincin Hinata, ia rela menyisihkan penghasilannya agar kedua benda yang sangat berharga itu dapat kembali ke tangannya. Menurut perhitungan, musim semi tahun depan Gaara sudah boleh mengambil alih cincin dan kunci tersebut.

Sekeluarnya dari toko perhiasan, Gaara dikejutkan oleh pria paruh baya berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di samping mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Ia semakin melebarkan langkahnya dan mencari tahu penyebab kedatangan pria tersebut. Saat ia berhadapan dengan pria yang baru saja membungkuk hormat itu, sebuah mantel hitam diangsurkan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak butuh mantel baru," tukasnya.

"Pakailah, Tuan." Pria itu membungkuk setelah memperhatikan kaus berkerah dan berlengan pendek yang dikenakan oleh Gaara. "Udara semakin dingin," tambahnya.

Tak ingin melihat pria di depannya terus menundukkan kepalanya, Gaara memakai mantel tersebut. "Apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku?"

Raut wajah pria yang diketahui bernama Yashamaru itu sedikit berubah. "Saya harap Anda bersedia menemui Nyonya Karin," katanya segan.

"Berapa dia membayarmu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Uang bukan prioritas saya, Tuan," balas Yashamaru tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya, "Masalahnya, Nyonya Karin akan berusaha mencari tahu tempat tinggal Anda bila saya gagal dalam melaksanakan perintah."

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam mengkilat berhenti di teras Sabaku Hotel yang berarsitektur _gothic_. Pria berpakaian rapi membukakan pintu belakang mobil, yang kemudian menampakkan Gaara keluar dari sana. Yashamaru setia mengekor pada Gaara yang berjalan dengan angkuh di _lobby_ hotel yang beralaskan karpet merah. Beberapa pegawai hotel yang mengenal Gaara langsung memberikan hormat dan melontarkan salam atau sapaan tatkala pemuda berambut merah itu berlalu melewati mereka.

Masih di lantai satu, Gaara berjalan melewati lorong yang akan membawanya ke ruangan sang direktur hotel. Yashamaru menghentikan langkahnya setelah pintu berdaun dua dibukakan untuk Gaara. Setelah pintu ditutup, pemuda bermata tajam itu langsung membuang muka ketika seorang wanita berambut merah menyeringai kepadanya dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Andai aku tidak pernah tahu akan seorang gadis yang kau masukkan ke dapur hotel, aku pasti tetap menganggapmu sudah mati."

Gaara terbelalak bukan karena ia dianggap telah mati, tetapi karena Karin mengetahui tentang Hinata. Padahal ia sudah berpesan kepada orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga rahasia. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena wanita yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya itu memang tidak bodoh seperti yang ia kira.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku saat memasukkan koki ke dapur hotel?" Karin bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seraya membelai salah satu pipi Gaara agar pemuda itu membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu," desis Gaara sambil menatap Karin dengan geram.

Karin malah terkekeh pelan tanpa rasa takut maupun gentar. "Kau mau melawanku? Kau mau aku memecatnya sekarang juga?" tanyanya dengan suara datar dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata di balik kacamata berbingkai tipis itu mengilatkan amarah, hingga sejurus kemudian seringai kembali tampak di wajah cantiknya. "Ingat anakku, kau tidak punya kuasa di sini—"

"Belum," Gaara meralat. "Biarkan dia tetap bekerja di sini dan jangan pernah sekali pun mengganggunya," tambahnya dingin.

Wanita berambut merah itu kembali terkekeh. "Memohonlah…" perintahnya datar disertai seringai. Melihat Gaara yang enggan meresponnya, Karin menambahkan, "Hei, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Wanita yang berdiri di depannya itu memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Meskipun begitu, sampai kapan pun Gaara tidak mau tunduk padanya. Di lain sisi, ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata bekerja pada tengah malam lagi. Gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bidang yang digemarinya. Hanya dengan berkutat di dapur, memasak, membuat kue, dan dapat memanfaatkan bermacam peralatan yang sangat ingin dimilikinya, gadis itu sudah beberapa kali mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya. Terlebih, Gaara tidak yakin kalau Hinata akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan cepat bila Karin benar-benar memberhentikannya. Karena itu, akankah Gaara tega untuk merenggut kebahagiaan gadis yang dikasihinya?

Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara mengesampingkan harga dirinya di depan Karin. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Apakah hanya seperti itu sikap seseorang yang sedang memohon?" desis Karin seraya tertawa angkuh. "Berlutut!" bentaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah berbalut piyama merah bergambar rakun imut, Hinata masih duduk di kursi meja belajar di dalam kamar tidurnya. Hanya diterangi lampu meja, ia menghitung uang tabungannya ditambah gaji yang baru diterimanya tadi sore. Sambil tersenyum ia meletakkan sebagian besar uang kertasnya di kotak kayu dan sisanya ia simpan di dompetnya yang berwarna biru muda. Ia membiarkan dompetnya tetap berada di atas meja kayunya, sementara kotak uangnya ia letakkan di dalam laci yang kemudian ia kunci.

Sebelum memadamkan lampu mejanya, pandangannya teralih pada salah satu pigura kayu yang membingkai fotonya bersama Gaara saat di taman ria. Seketika rona merah menjalari pipinya yang putih kala teringat satu hari penuh suka cita yang ia habiskan bersama Gaara. Perhatiannya kemudian direnggut oleh selembar daun momiji merah yang tadi sore ia pungut dalam perjalanan dari halte bis menuju rumahnya. Di antara serpihan daun-daun jingga, merah, dan kecoklatan yang sudah terinjak, ia menemukan satu daun momiji semerah darah yang masih utuh. Selain menyukai bentuk daun momiji, ia juga suka warnanya sejak seorang pemuda berambut merah hadir dalam hidupnya. Sejak saat itu, daun momiji merah langsung mengingatkannya pada Gaara.

Jemari lentik Hinata meraih tangkai daun momiji dan kemudian daun itu ia tempelkan di halaman album foto keluarga yang masih memiliki celah. Di kolom keterangan, ia menuliskan satu kata, Gaara.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata memperhatikan gantungan kunci berbahan flanel dan berbentuk es krim yang dibelikan Gaara di taman ria. Benda imut itu setiap hari selalu dibawanya keluar rumah karena menjadi gantungan dari kunci pintu utama rumahnya. Selain dirinya, masing-masing dari Hanabi dan Gaara juga menyimpan duplikat dari kunci pintu kediaman Hyuuga. Karena kesibukan di luar rumah yang tak sama, mereka bertiga harus mengantongi kunci masing-masing bila tak ingin terlantar di teras rumah ketika tak seorang pun berada di dalamnya.

Entah mengapa Hinata jadi memperhatikan daun momiji dan gantungan kunci berbahan flanel itu secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang tatkala sebuah ide brilian menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam pada keesokan harinya, Hinata berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kain flanel berbagai warna beserta peralatan jahit di meja berkaki rendah. Hanabi yang sudah selesai mencuci piring, kembali ke ruang televisi guna melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh kakak semata wayangnya. Di atas meja kayu yang memiliki penghangat untuk musim dingin itu sudah berserakan alat tulis, lem, benang-benang yang masih tergulung rapi, manik-manik kecil warna hitam, gantungan kunci, kapas dan _dacron_, _cotton buds_, serta kain flanel yang sudah dipotong menyerupai daun ganja.

"Sedang membuat apa sih, Kak?" tanya Hanabi sedikit bingung.

"Lihat," kata Hinata disertai senyum sembari menyodorkan gantungan daun momiji merah yang hanya tinggal dimasuki kapas atau _dacron_ untuk membuatnya terlihat menggembung. "Mau membantu?" tanyanya ceria.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Hanabi malah balik bertanya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjahit," ujarnya.

"Kalau kau belum mengantuk, bantu aku menempelkan bibirnya."

"Kenapa daun momiji punya bibir?" protes Hanabi yang setengah keheranan.

"Biar kelihatan tersenyum, Hanabi…" jelas Hinata dengan sabar. Senyumnya melebar ketika ia selesai menjahit lubang tempat memasukkan kapas atau _dacron_ pada karya perdananya. "Aku akan membuatkan yang warna coklat untukmu," ujarnya pada Hanabi, "Kiba juga coklat. Kalau Lee yang warna hijau."

"Daun momiji hijau?" Hanabi mengernyitkan kening sambil membayangkan. "Tak ada bedanya dengan daun ganja." Sembari cekikikan, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu mengamati gantungan daun momiji warna merah di tangan Hinata. "Itu untuk Kak Gaara?" tanyanya setengah menggoda, yang sukses membuat Hinata merona seketika.

"Yang dijual warna jingga," kata Hinata yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku akan menitipkannya pada Kiba dan Lee."

"Memangnya ada yang mau beli?"

"Berani bertaruh?"

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar nekat memasuki kamar tidur Gaara di saat penghuninya pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai satu. Tak ingin ketahuan, ia langsung menggantungkan momiji merah buatannya di resleting tas coklat Gaara yang berada di atas meja belajar. Ia mengembangkan lengkungan bibirnya sembari menepuk pelan gantungan daun momiji yang tampak tersenyum tersebut. Sadar kalau ia bagaikan ingin menghindari bom waktu, ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan sedikit berlari sewaktu menuruni tangga.

"Apa kau sedang dikejar setan?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti di koridor lantai satu tatkala dikejutkan oleh suara Gaara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Dengan kaku ia berbalik dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. Untuk beberapa detik ia terlihat kesulitan membalas pertanyaan Gaara, sampai akhirnya matanya berbinar saat ia menemukan cara untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana yang dirasanya mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Ayo ikut denganku, Kak," ajak Hinata seraya berlari memasuki ruang keluarga untuk mengambil _shopping bag_ ukuran sedang yang berisi gantungan-gantungan kunci. "Biar Hanabi yang menyiapkan makan malam," imbuhnya. Saat ia keluar ruangan, Gaara tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat pintu. Diiringi debaran jantung yang seolah sanggup memekakkan telinga, ia menerima uluran tangan pemuda yang hendak menggamit jemarinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Karin duduk bersandar di kursi kekuasaannya sambil mengetukkan bolpennya ke meja kaca di depannya. Pandangannya tampak kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap tajam pigura di mejanya yang membingkai fotonya bersama dua pria berambut merah. Ia memekik frustasi bersamaan dengan suara pecahan yang ditimbulkan benturan pigura kaca tersebut dengan lantai, setelah sebelumnya menabrak dinding di dekat seperangkat sofa.

"Sebenarnya perempuan sialan macam apa yang mampu mengubahmu?" tanyanya geram entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh pelan yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa angkuh. Matanya menyipit dan seringainya tampak seram ketika ia menggerakkan ujung bolpennya di atas foto profil seorang gadis berambut biru tua dan beriris mata ungu pucat. "Aku memang tidak akan sesekali mengganggunya," gumamnya setengah mendesis, "Tapi, berkali-kali."

.

.

.

_Ai wa hashika no gotoku,  
>kakara nebanaranai byouki dearu.<em>

_Cinta itu laksana penyakit campak,  
>semua orang harus merasakannya.<em>

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa.**

**Thursday, August 11, 2011**


	6. 05: Syal Rajut

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fukai Aijou © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, alur sangat cepat**

**Note: Prekuel dari Aisu Kurimu (es krim). Fukai Aijou (perasaan cinta yang mendalam).**

.

.

.

_Ai wa moumoku,  
>ai ni jouge no sabetsu nashi.<em>

_Cinta itu buta,  
>cinta tidak memandang derajat.<em>

.

.

.

**-::- Fukai Aijou -::-**

***05: Syal Rajut***

.

.

.

Senin yang bersalju pada awal musim dingin. Hinata sengaja berangkat kerja lebih awal dari biasanya. Turun dari bus, ia menyempatkan mampir ke salah satu bank terdekat dari Sabaku Hotel untuk menyimpan uang tabungannya yang dirasanya tidak aman jika hanya disimpan di laci meja kamarnya. Kasus perampokan yang belakangan sering diberitakan di televisi membuatnya merasa was-was. Di samping itu, memang akan lebih praktis jika ia menyimpan uang tunai secukupnya saja. Lagipula, mesin _teller_ otomatis tidak sulit untuk dijumpai di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat deretan angka di halaman pertama buku tabungannya. Sembari memasukkan buku tabungannya ke tas sampingnya yang berwarna ungu pudar, ia membalas senyum ramah seorang _security_ yang tadi membantunya mengambil nomor antrean. Pintu kaca bank terbuka secara otomatis, dan seketika itu pula ia merapatkan mantel serta syalnya. Sepasang sarung tangan pemberian Gaara benar-benar memberikan kehangatan lebih. Ia sudah siap menerjang dinginnya udara dan memacu langkah lebarnya menuju Sabaku Hotel yang sudah kelihatan dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

.

.

.

Pada hari pertama Hinata menjadi koki di Sabaku Hotel, kepala koki bertutur bahwa untuk menjadi _chef_ andal belum cukup hanya dengan kemauan besar maupun kegemaran terhadap bidang tersebut. Pun masih kurang jika hanya mempunyai kecakapan dalam mengetahui karakteristik dari bahan makanan yang akan diolah. Untuk menjadi _chef_ yang andal, dibutuhkan dedikasi, motivasi, dan disiplin.

Sekarang Hinata mengerti akan maksud dari sang kepala koki Sabaku Hotel. Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk menjalani profesi sebagai seorang koki. Ia bekerja dari hari Senin hingga Minggu, tanpa hari libur. Di saat orang lain bisa beristirahat, ia harus tetap bekerja karena hotel tidak tutup meskipun akhir pekan. Itulah pengorbanannya; waktu sekaligus tenaga.

Tetapi, ia masih beruntung karena bekerja hanya dari sebelum jam makan siang hingga menjelang jam makan malam. Itu sebabnya ia masih bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya di rumah. Jikalau terlambat pulang, ia tidak perlu cemas karena Hanabi yang akan menggantikan tugasnya. Dan jangan ragukan kemampuan Hanabi dalam hal memasak. Adik semata wayangnya itu tidak hanya jago bela diri.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata mampir ke kios kerajinan tangan. Bahan-bahan untuk gantungan kunci yang dibuatnya dari kain flanel juga dibelinya di toko itu. Kali ini tujuannya bukan untuk berbelanja kain flanel dan segala pernak-perniknya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membeli benang wol yang akan dirajutnya menjadi syal untuk Gaara.

Kiba dan Lee yang menginformasikan kepadanya bahwa Gaara lahir pada tanggal sembilan belas Januari. Berarti ia hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk menyelesaikan hadiah untuk Gaara. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka berdua dapat mengetahui hal tersebut, namun ia percaya pada keduanya. Sayangnya mereka terlalu mendadak memberitahunya tentang itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyiapkannya dari jauh hari.

Begitu masuk toko yang kaya warna itu, Hinata langsung menuju rak yang memajang benang-benang berbagai corak. Dulu, ibunya juga sering mengajaknya ke toko itu untuk membeli macam-macam benang atau manik-manik. Sekarang ia lah yang menjadi pelanggan tetap di toko kerajinan tersebut. Toko yang tidak banyak berubah sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana, juga toko yang selalu mampu membangkitkan kenangannya bersama ibunya.

Mendiang ibunya mahir merajut. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan _sweater_ kesayangan mendiang ayahnya yang merupakan hastakarya ibunya. Ia pun sempat belajar merajut dari ibunya. Dan kali ini ia ingin seperti ibunya yang mampu menghasilkan suatu karya untuk salah seorang yang terkasih dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Hinata langsung mencium aroma menggugah selera yang berasal dari dapur. Ia memang pulang melebihi jam tujuh, tidak heran jika Hanabi berinisiatif menyiapkan makan malam tanpa menunggu dirinya.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatu botnya.

"_Okaeri_," balas Hanabi yang menyembulkan kepalanya di ambang pintu dapur.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang rasanya mengalami ketegangan otot akibat bekerja selama enam jam tanpa duduk yang cukup. Ia menengok keadaan di dapur sebelum memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai yang sama. Hanya ada Hanabi yang berkutat di depan kompor dengan panci dan sendok sayur. Sebelumnya ia mengira Gaara juga berada dapur, seperti malam sebelumnya di mana pemuda itu bersedia membantu Hanabi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kak Gaara belum pulang?" tanyanya pelan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan sekarang Gaara berada di kamarnya di lantai dua, dan ia merasa sedikit cemas suaranya bisa terdengar. Mungkin ia tidak perlu bertanya jika ia memerhatikan rak sepatu di dekat pintu depan.

"Belum," jawab Hanabi yang baru saja menuangkan sedikit kuah sup di cawan kecil dan meniupnya pelan-pelan sebelum mencicipinya. Ia tampak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

Hinata berjalan lesu ke kamarnya. Ia merasa kebersamaannya dengan Gaara semakin berkurang. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, sementara ia berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai seni boga.

Semangat bagaikan lenyap dari dirinya ketika ia menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ia membiarkan ruangan pribadinya itu dalam keadaan remang-remang. Langkahnya gontai saat menuju satu-satunya meja kayu di sana. Ia meletakkan kantung kertas berisi beberapa gulungan benang wol cokelat di atas mejanya. Menyusul sepasang sarung tangan dan syal yang kemudian menyampir di punggung kursi.

Ia butuh mandi. Berendam di air hangat yang ditetesi minyak lavender mungkin dapat merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Hinata mulai merajut. Agak sedikit kikuk karena terakhir kali merajut saat ia menyelesaikan tugas tata busana di sekolah menengah. Bahkan ia harus beberapa kali menguraikan kembali sedikit hasil rajutannya karena tepinya kurang lurus. Sedari tadi perhatiannya terpusat pada benang cokelat yang dirajutnya, meskipun menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir rasa sepi di ruang santai tersebut.

Hinata melihat jam dinding di dekat televisi yang sekarang menayangkan berita malam. Tak terasa sudah lewat tengah malam. Pantas saja Hanabi sudah pamit untuk ke kamarnya. Namun, ia belum mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Gaara belum pulang juga. Ia jadi merasa gelisah.

Tak disangkanya, seseorang yang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba menggeser pintu ruangan yang terletak paling dekat dengan pintu depan tersebut. Mungkin volume televisi memang keras, sehingga ia tidak mendengar debaman pintu depan. Ia segera memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam _kotatsu_. Terlalu terlambat untuk melepaskan perajut dan lilitan benang di jemarinya.

"Ah, kenapa baru pulang, Kak?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?" Gaara berjalan mendekat, membuat Hinata semakin berdebar-debar. "Dan kurasa kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," lanjutnya sembari menduduki tempat di sebelah Hinata.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menggeleng cepat dengan mulut mengatup rapat. Tidak ingin berdusta, namun juga tidak ingin Gaara tahu sebelum waktunya. Nanti bukan kejutan namanya. Karena itu, kedua tangannya masih ia sembunyikan di bawah _kotatsu_, mengabaikan jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan pemanas di bawah meja berkaki rendah tersebut.

"Kenapa Kak Gaara baru pulang?" Hinata bertanya lagi untuk mengurangi ketegangan.

Gaara terlihat sudah tidak berminat untuk bertanya mengenai alasan Hinata menyembunyikan kedua tangan itu dari penglihatannya. Seraya melepaskan tas selempangnya, ia menjawab, "Hari ini restoran begitu ramai, apalagi ada keluarga yang merayakan ulang tahun anaknya di sana. Meski bos sudah mendatangkan pekerja paruh waktu borongan, jumlahnya tidak sesuai, jadi aku juga disuruh lembur."

Hinata mengamati wajah letih Gaara. Pasti sangat melelahkan.

"Dan kompensasinya lumayan," imbuh Gaara.

Hinata turut berbahagia. "Sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," balas Gaara yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia belum terbiasa mendapatkan perhatian, jadi ia masih merasa sedikit canggung.

Hinata juga bingung memilih topik untuk menyambung percakapan dengan Gaara. Padahal sebelumnya ia mempunyai banyak bahan pembicaraan yang ingin diperbincangkannya dengan Gaara. Namun, setelah pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya, semua pokok masalah itu seakan menguap entah ke mana.

"Hinata…"

"Hm?" sahut Hinata yang kini hanya bisa melihat wajah Gaara dari samping.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat rindu pada Bunda…" ujar pemuda itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

Air muka Hinata berubah sendu. "Aku juga kangen Ibu…" lirihnya. Sejenak napasnya tertahan ketika Gaara menumpukan kepala di bahunya. Pundaknya tampak menegang, dan ekspresi wajahnya seolah menunjukkan segala tanggapan hati yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang ibu…" gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa lebih mengenal Gaara sejak pemuda itu menunjukkan sisi lain hanya kepadanya. Ia tahu kalau Gaara begitu kesepian. Ia masih beruntung karena ia memiliki Hanabi, tidak seperti Gaara yang menjadi sebatang kara setelah kepergian sang ayah. Apalagi Gaara tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Gaara belum berusia satu tahun ketika ibundanya meninggal dunia. Sungguh, Hinata jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan Gaara.

Hinata tidak menolak ketika Gaara mengajaknya berziarah ke makam bundanya. Keduanya berangkat ke makam seusai sarapan, jadi Hinata masih bisa bekerja. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga saat mengikuti langkah Gaara yang mulai memasuki kawasan pemakaman yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi para anggota keluarga berada dan terpandang.

Gaara berhenti di depan batu nisan yang terlihat terawat meski usianya hampir menyamainya. Tahun ini pun ada yang mendahuluinya, ditilik dari karangan bunga lili putih segar yang diletakkan di sana. Sudah dua kali ia melihatnya sepeninggal ayahnya. Biasanya hanya mendiang ayahnya yang datang pagi-pagi sekali ke makam ibunya pada tanggal yang sama. Ia melirik batu nisan di sebelahnya, karangan bunga yang sama juga ada di makam ayahnya. Meski penasaran, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Pastilah orang baik yang sebelumnya datang dan mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjongkok di depan makam ibunya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan setangkai lili putih yang dibawanya. Berikutnya ia menutup matanya tatkala berdoa di dalam hati untuk bundanya; seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang pernah dilihatnya hanya dari foto maupun video. Di sebelahnya, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku rindu Bunda…"

Seketika Hinata membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Gaara yang memandang lekat-lekat batu nisan bundanya, seolah-olah yang dipandangnya adalah sesosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Air mata Hinata mendesak jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan, apalagi saat jemari Gaara menyusuri pahatan nama di batu nisan tersebut. Tangisannya semakin deras ketika ia beringsut bersimpuh di belakang Gaara dan mendekap pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Dulu, Ayah selalu membodohiku…" Gaara berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "Waktu itu, aku berumur lima tahun. Di taman kanak-kanak, salah seorang pengajar mengadakan lomba membuat kartu ucapan terima kasih. Seperti yang lainnya, aku pun menulis dan menggambar dengan krayon warna-warni di selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh ibu guru kami. Sebelum pulang, kami diberitahu kalau kartu ucapan itu untuk ibu kami…"

Air mata Hinata semakin bercucuran. Pelukannya bertambah erat.

"… dan aku baru tahu kalau hari itu bertepatan dengan hari ibu. Di rumah, aku bilang pada Ayah kalau aku ingin memberikannya pada Bunda…" Pandangan Gaara memburam. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan menyesakkan karena menahan tangis. "Ayah memintanya, dan bilang akan menyerahkannya pada Bunda. Saat aku bilang ingin ikut, Ayah tidak mengizinkan. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku juga masih membuat kartu serupa pada tanggal yang sama, berharap Ayah akan mengajakku jika menemui Bunda, meski sekali…"

Ya, Tuhan… Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu Gaara kecil dan mendekapnya seerat yang ia bisa.

"Lama-lama aku tahu kenapa Bunda tidak pernah mengantarkanku ke sekolah, juga kenapa Bunda tidak pernah datang saat wali kelasku memberikan undangan untuk kunjungan kelas. Ayah yang selalu sibuk tidak mungkin datang, jadi harapanku saat itu hanya Bunda. Aku selalu iri saat teman-temanku melihat ke belakang kelas sesudah membacakan karangannya, karena pastilah senyum hangat ibu atau ayah mereka yang akan menyambutnya. Saat giliranku selesai, aku juga berharap bisa melihat senyum Bunda, seperti yang ada di foto atau video yang ditunjukkan Ayah padaku…"

Hinata merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Ia berniat menenangkan Gaara, namun ia malah terlihat cengeng. Tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin tersedu-sedu.

"Padahal aku mengira kalau Ayah dan Bunda hanya tinggal terpisah, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, menyentuhnya, atau memeluknya. Ternyata…"

Butiran salju berjatuhan seiring tangisan keduanya yang menyayat hati.

.

.

.

Firasat kurang mengenakkan yang dirasakan Hinata sejak sarapan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Belum sempat ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam juru masaknya, sang kepala koki menghadangnya di dekat loker gara-gara komplain rekan-rekan satu sifnya. Mereka bilang ia lalai dalam melakukan kewajibannya. Ia juga tercengang melihat seragam-seragam milik koki sif siang di sepanjang loker itu, yang masih dalam keadaan kotor dengan noda di sana-sini. Padahal ia yakin kemarin sebelum pulang kerja ia sudah melaksanakan gilirannya untuk membawa seragam-seragam berwarna putih itu ke bagian _laundry_. Tetapi, tidak ada yang memercayainya karena tidak ada saksi yang menolongnya, bahkan para penatu Sabaku Hotel menyanggah pernyataannya.

Untungnya tidak hanya ada satu seragam untuk masing-masing koki. Mereka bisa mengenakan seragam lain, sementara yang kotor ia antarkan ke bagian pencucian. Ia mendapatkan teguran dari _chef_ untuk kesalahan yang ia yakini tidak dilakukannya. Namun ia tetap khawatir seumpama gajinya dipotong gara-gara insiden semacam ini. Ia memang tidak merasa bersalah, tetapi sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk membantah tuduhan tersebut. Yang bisa ia lakukan sampai menjelang makan malam nanti adalah bekerja dalam diam, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Beruntung Gaara dan Hinata tidak bekerja di toko roti atau kue, jadi mereka bisa melewati malam tahun baru bersama Hanabi juga Kiba dan Lee. Seminggu yang lalu mereka tidak bisa merayakan malam Natal bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing, jadi kali ini mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sebaik mungkin. Sekalian untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Hinata yang sudah terlewat beberapa hari, walaupun mereka semua tidak lupa memberikan hadiah di hari yang tepat.

Hinata mendapatkan boneka anjing dari Kiba, dan bantal berbentuk katak hijau dari Lee. Ternyata dua temannya itu masih menganggapnya sebagai bocah. Namun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia masih menyukai benda-benda imut semacam itu. Hanabi memberinya celemek baru yang dijahit sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan adiknya itu mengerjakannya. Dari Gaara, ia mendapatkan _furisode_ berwarna cerah dengan motif bunga-bunga, lengkap dengan _zouri_ berhak tinggi yang warnanya senada. Sungguh hadiah yang mahal. Katanya, ia harus mengenakannya saat mengunjungi kuil bersama pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"Apa sekarang Kakak masih merasa kesepian?" bisik Hinata di tengah acara makan-makan yang juga dihadiri seorang teman baru yang diperkenalkan Gaara sebagai Shikamaru.

"Tidak lagi," lirih Gaara seraya menyesap teh hijaunya. Sejenak ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Pertama adalah Hinata yang seperti menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Lalu, Kiba dan Lee yang ribut sendiri—pemandangan yang kerap dilihatnya. Kemudian Hanabi yang sesekali menanggapi dua manusia yang sedari tadi paling berisik di antara mereka berenam. Selanjutnya beralih pada Shikamaru yang memusatkan perhatian pada _soba_ yang dihidangkan—merupakan rekan terdekat Gaara di tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, seseorang yang begitu mudah mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Dan pandangannya kembali pada Hinata yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya.

"Setelah Ayah meninggal dan aku jadi yatim piatu, aku pikir… selamanya aku akan sendirian, tidak akan memercayai siapapun—atau menyayangi siapapun lagi. Ternyata, aku salah…" Di bawah _kotatsu_, jemari Gaara dan Hinata saling bertautan. "Setelah bertemu dengan kalian, aku seperti mendapatkan sebuah keluarga. Semua ini, anugerah untukku…"

Hinata tersenyum lembut sembari membalas remasan tangan Gaara yang erat namun tidak menyakitkan. Telapak tangan yang lebih besar itu terasa begitu hangat.

.

.

.

Bulan telah berganti. Tahun baru dilalui dengan penuh suka cita, dan untuk pertama kalinya Gaara mengatakan bahwa Hinata cantik setelah gadis itu keluar dari kamar dengan balutan _furisode_ pemberiannya. Hari itu mereka berjalan kaki ke kuil, sejalan dengan banyak pasangan lain serta gerombolan orang yang berbondong-bondong melakukan _hatsumoude_.

Setelah membunyikan lonceng dan menepuk tangannya, Hinata berdoa untuk kesehatan dan keselamatan dirinya serta semua orang-orang yang disayanginya. Disusul Gaara yang melakukan hal serupa seusai melemparkan koin.

Delapan belas hari setelah tahun baru, Hinata menahan Gaara di dekat rak sepatu sebelum pemuda itu keluar rumah untuk kuliah. Dengan kikuk gadis itu melilitkan syal cokelat di leher Gaara. Wajahnya tampak bersemu merah tatkala Gaara melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun…" bisiknya sembari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga seulas senyum simpul ditunjukkannya pada Hinata. Sangat singkat, namun sudah mampu membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga. Tidak sia-sia Hinata banyak begadang akhir-akhir ini.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Gaara sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata sebelum beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"Sebentar, Kak." Hinata menghentikan langkah Gaara di teras rumah. Tanpa peringatan, ia beringsut maju dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Gaara. "Di hari istimewa ini, aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk segala kebaikan bagi Kak Gaara. Semoga Tuhan senantiasa memberkahi langkah Kak Gaara, memberikan kesehatan dan umur yang panjang. Semoga Kak Gaara selalu bahagia dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari setiap orang yang dijumpai…"

Hinata menguatkan hatinya agar tidak menangis. Rangkaian kata yang diucapkannya baru saja sering ia dengar dari mendiang ibunya, yang ia anggap sebagai puisi terindah yang pernah ada—di mana terkandung namanya di setiap doa yang dilantunkan.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena menghadirkan Kak Gaara dalam hidup kami…"

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya tatkala mendengar bisikan ucapan terima kasih dari Gaara. "Dulu, Ibu yang selalu melakukannya…" lirihnya seraya melepaskan dekapannya. Melihat wajah Gaara yang berseri-seri, ia tersenyum sambil mendorong pelan punggung tegap pemuda itu. "Kakak tidak boleh telat," katanya riang.

Ini kali kedua pemuda minim ekspresi itu memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya. "_Ittekimasu_," pamitnya.

"_Itterashai_…" Dengan raut muka cerah, Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan. "Aku harap, nanti Kakak bisa pulang sebelum makan malam," ujarnya saat Gaara melewati pintu pagar rumahnya.

Gaara berangkat dengan luapan rasa bahagia. Langkahnya yang terasa ringan meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalan berlapis salju yang dilaluinya.

Sementara itu, tinggal Hinata seorang di rumah mungil tersebut. Tadi Hanabi berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali karena ada kegiatan klub bela diri. Hinata pun akan berangkat kerja pukul sepuluh nanti. Memanfaatkan waktu luang yang singkat, ia masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan semua peralatan serta bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat kue ulang tahun Gaara. Ia takut tidak bisa menyelesaikan segalanya sepulang kerja nanti. Jadi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengerjakan apapun yang bisa diselesaikannya sekarang.

Karena oven di dapurnya sering bermasalah, ia hanya bisa membuat _blackforest_ kukus. Ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang sesudah memasukkan _cake_ berlapis cokelat dan berhiaskan _strawberry_ segar itu ke dalam kulkas.

.

.

.

Ternyata Hinata memang kurang mujur dalam sebulan terakhir. Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan peringatan dari sang kepala koki setelah terjatuh beserta beberapa piring yang dibawanya. Sepertinya tadi ia terantuk sesuatu, sehingga ia terjerembab. Tapi karena ia tidak menemukan sandungan itu, ia menganggap bahwa kakinya tersandung kakinya yang lain. Kali ini potong gaji bukanlah ancaman belaka.

Merasakan perih di telapak tangan kanannya, Hinata menengadahkannya dengan sedikit was-was. Ia meringis melihat darah yang keluar mengikuti panjangnya goresan yang sepertinya dihasilkan oleh pecahan piring. Tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu—apalagi setelah melihat tatapan tajam sang kepala koki—sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia hanya membasuh tangannya hingga darah berhenti mengalir dari lukanya.

.

.

.

Hinata berusaha pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan tentu saja mendahului Gaara. Dengan bantuan Hanabi, Kiba, dan Lee, ia mengatur pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Gaara. Ia dan Hanabi berkutat di dapur untuk memasak, sementara dua pemuda itu menghias ruang keluarga dengan hiasan seadanya namun tidak norak. Lebih dari setahun bergaul dengan Gaara sudah dapat membuat mereka memahami karakter dan selera pemuda tersebut.

Begitu Gaara pulang, ia langsung disambut dengan bunyi terompet yang ditiup oleh Lee serta letusan _confetti_ dari tangan Kiba. Gaara sedikit terperanjat, dan lupa untuk meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Kedua pemuda hiperaktif itu pun segera menggelandang Gaara yang masih mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Tanpa memedulikan keterkejutan Gaara, keduanya menyeret pemuda pendiam itu ke ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada Hinata dan Hanabi yang langsung menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun ketika Gaara masuk. Di tengah meja berkaki rendah yang mendominasi ruangan, terdapat kue kesukaan Gaara dengan lilin berbentuk angka dua dan nol yang menyala di tengah minimnya pencahayaan yang memang disengaja.

Lampu kembali dinyalakan bersamaan dengan padamnya api lilin yang ditiup oleh Gaara. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pemuda berkuncir memasuki ruangan.

"Aku yang mengundang Kak Shika," ujar Hinata sebelum Gaara sempat bertanya.

Seketika itu juga, pemuda yang bersangkutan menduduki tempat di dekat Kiba dan Lee. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak keberatan menjadi bagian dari mereka yang bahagia dalam kesederhanaan.

Gaara hendak mengawali untuk mengambil sajian di meja ketika Hinata menemukan kartu identitas di dekatnya. Sepertinya akibat perbuatan Kiba dan Lee yang tadi mengambil alih tas cokelatnya secara paksa, sehingga sebagian barang bawaannya terserak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Ia segera merebut kartu itu, tanpa tahu bahwa perbuatannya menyebabkan terbukanya lagi luka di telapak tangan Hinata.

"Maaf…" ucap Hinata pelan.

Suasana menjadi canggung, dan keduanya mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tapi… ngomong-ngomong, nama Kak Gaara susah dibaca."

Pengakuan Hinata menciptakan gelak tawa Kiba dan Lee. Selanjutnya gadis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Entah mengapa Gaara merasa lega. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitasnya jika ia jujur dari awal. Namun, sudah terlanjur. Sekarang sukar untuk mengakui semuanya.

"Aku heran Kakak bisa lulus sekolah," celetuk Hanabi dengan mata menyipit. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya memang sulit menghapal huruf kanji, tetapi ia tidak mengira separah itu.

"_By the way_, aku belum tahu nama keluarga Gaara," sahut Lee.

"Benar juga," timpal Kiba dan diamini oleh yang lainnya—kecuali Shikamaru yang masih saja bungkam.

"Apakah begitu penting?" balas Gaara sembari melirik Shikamaru. Ia berusaha tetap terlihat tenang, meskipun dadanya berdebar-debar tidak keruan.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu, dan selanjutnya hal tersebut tidak dipermasalahkan lagi. Tidak ingin mengabaikan makanan lebih lama, mereka semua lekas menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersuguh di meja. Keadaan menjadi tenang, hingga suara Gaara mengisi keheningan. Ia mengangkat telepon di tengah kegiatan makannya. Sebetulnya ia ingin mengabaikannya, namun getaran ponsel yang dikantonginya itu memang cukup mengganggu. Seharusnya tadi ia meletakkannya di dalam tasnya.

"Ya, Sakura?"

Saat itu juga kegiatan makan Hinata terhenti, diikuti Hanabi yang melirik ke arahnya. Gaara meninggalkan ruangan setelah itu, menyisakan berbagai dugaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu meremas sumpit dengan terlalu erat, hingga tertoreh segaris darah dari lukanya yang belum mengering.

.

.

.

_Ai wa hashika no gotoku,  
>kakara nebanaranai byouki dearu.<em>

_Cinta itu laksana penyakit campak,  
>semua orang harus merasakannya.<em>

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, terlebih bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan review dari chapter pertama. Saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih. Untuk yang masih setia, maaf kalau molor banget.**

Hyuuga Nala, Dean uchiffer, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, uchihyuu nagisa, Hazena, Hime, Sugar Princess71, Twingwing RuRake, namikazeallem, Ai HinataLawliet, chocolatess, OraRi HinaRa, mayraa, edogawafirli, rika nanami, YamanakaemO, yuuaja, Uchiha Rama Senju, Freeya Lawliet, Nerazzuri, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, Ayuzawa Shia, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, darkwingangel, Ma Simba, hina-chan, minatsuki heartnet, Fathskie

**Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa.**

**Tuesday, May 29, 2012**


End file.
